Pirámide del Faraón Bill
by JaquiiAleWorld
Summary: "Egipto, dividido en cuatro imperios; El imperio Pines,Imperio Noroeste, Imperio Alegría y el imperio más importante, poderoso y con más terreno, El imperio Cipher. ¿qué pasará cuando Dipper se encuentre con el Faraón Cipher? advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Pedofilia, Homofobia leve, BillDip. Homosexualidad.
1. Capítulo 1. Trato.

Capítulo 01. "Trato"

Sólo ocho años. Sólo ocho años tenía . Sigue siendo muy joven. Un niño apenas. Un niño especial que sufrió la pérdida de sus padres pero gracias a su hermana gemela se ánimo a seguir con la vida. Dipper nunca se creyó alguien tan especial, por que él no sabía de la belleza que poseía.

Pero en estos momentos, sólo quería una cosa, y era regresar de nuevo a su hogar.

Su mente estaba únicamente en saber donde se encontraba y como regresaría de vuelta a su amado hogar.

Sus ojos veían con detalle la habitación, muy grande y hermosa. Todo parecía de oro puro, telas muy finas y caras. Decorada de una manera excepcional y elegante. Extrañamente, le gustaba. Aunque algunos tapices eran extraños, al igual que cortinas u obras de arte. Tenían grabado un triángulo aparentemente amarillo con un solo ojo dentro. Pero trato de no tomarle mucha importancia a aquello. Un ambiente algo cómodo para el pequeño castaño que yacía acostado en la recamara matrimonial, al parecer había estado dormido.

El lugar estaba oscuro, no tanto por que alcanzaba a visualizar algunas cosas esenciales, pero no había ni un rayo de sol Paseándose por el enorme lugar.

Sintió miedo y desesperación. No saber donde se encuentra y no recordar muy bien que le había sucedido. Su mente no pensaba en moverse, se quedaba quieto, pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Veo que ya despertaste. - oyó una voz masculina, serena pero con cierto tono curioso y risueño que le extrañaba. Se limitó a mirar al que se encontraba delante de él y poco a poco se acercaba a la cama. Dipper se puso más nervioso al ver como se acerca a él. No lo pudo ver muy bien, pero logra visualizar lo que más destacaba del chico; su pelo.

Es rubio, no uno cualquiera. Un rubio hermoso como los rayos del sol, no era ni tan claro ni tan fuerte. Simplemente perfecto. Su estilo de peinado era alborotado, viéndose muy bien. Destinguia que era alto, delgado y de piel bronceada.

Ya estando demasiado cerca del castaño, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa. Como dándole la bienvenida.

\- Hola, un gusto. - saluda el mayor alzando su mano derecha para que el menor la estrechace.

-H-Hola... - especuló el castaño. Estrechando así, sus manos. Él sabía que tenía que ser educado. - ¿D-Dónde estoy? - con temor en su pregunta. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. El rubio vuelve a dedicarle una sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle confianza, cosa que no lograba del todo.

-Oh tranquilo pequeño. No estás en peligro ni nada parecido. Lo que ocurrió fue que... - se detuvo un momento para recordar lo antes mencionado, su voz sonaba tranquila y muy confiable. - Me encontraba paseando en las lejanías de mi imperio, cuando te vi tirado, en un muy mal estado cerca de un río. Parecías estar solo, así que decidí ayudarte. No te preocupes por las molestias. Ahora dime pequeño... ¿cómo es que te llamas? - sin duda, aquel rubio le parecía raro y muy alegre. Aun dudaba del mayor. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si actuaba de manera tranquila y amable, quizás el mayor no le haría daño.

-Em... M-Me llamo Dipper. - le contestó con una mueca inseguro. Sin embargo, sus manos temblaban. Odiaba actuar tan sumiso y tembloroso.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es _Bill Cipher_. - dijo con un tono amable y animado. Dipper lo miró curioso, hasta que su cerebro hizo memoria.

-Bill... Cipher... Cipher... ¡Cipher! - pensaba el pequeño, desde que tenía cinco años, él junto a su hermana fueron muy bien educados y les explicaron sobre las personas que gobernaban los otros imperios y que tan importantes son. El nombre de Bill Cipher fue el primero en ser nombrado, describiendo le como alguien sumamente poderoso e impotente. Una persona respetable e inteligente, aparte de ser muy joven para gobernar todo un imperio solo a tan cortisima edad.

Dipper sólo le miraba con sorpresa. Pero se sintió más confiado. Al menos era un Faraón respetable que un secuestrador o algo parecido.

En cambio, Bill, solo sonreía por la expresión del castaño al saber quien es él.

-¡U-Un gus-gusto! Muchas gracias por haberme acogido aquí... no le quitaré más su preciado tiempo así que... Puede mandar a traer a mis Tíos para que vengan por mí. - dijo Dipper lo más respetuoso posible y con cierto apuro.

-¿Tu tíos? - dijo con curiosidad.

-Oh si, bueno... mi nombre es Dipper Pines y soy el hijo del anterior faraón, pero como mis padres murieron y mis Tíos están a cargo del imperio Pines. - le explico el niño con total naturalidad. Bill se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que el niño fuera alguien tan importante, aunque claramente él mismo lo es más.

-Ya veo. De inmeadiato iré a que los llamen para que vengan por ti, pero mientras te quedaras conmigo. - le dijo muy alegre sin apartar las vista del niño. A Dipper no le molesto en lo absoluto, sólo esperaba no molestarlo con su presencia.

-¿Seguro? No quiero ser una molestia... - siendo sincero, el no quería que el faraón Bill se tomase la molestia de cuidarlo o vigilar lo por que era muy seguro que el debería estar muy ocupado. Se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-No lo serás, si haces lo que yo te digo. - añadió en un tono como si estuviera dando una orden.

-D-De acuerdo... - logró decir. Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, ahora mismo tengo que mandar a alguien para que le avise a tus tíos. Mientras te traeré el desayuno. - mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida. Que solo era una cortina de tela dorada.

-N-No hace falta... Yo puedo- fue ligeramente interrumpido por la voz del mayor.

-Dipper, yo dije que no serás una molestia si haces lo que yo te digo. Iré por tu desayuno y punto. Estas muy delgado, se ve a lenguas que necesitas comer.

-Está b-bien... Este... Me podría decir ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

\- Yo diría que...Mmm... unas quince horas. - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El castaño se sobre salto. - Me tengo que ir. Adiós Dipper. - su voz era dominante. Salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente al pequeño sólo en la oscuridad.

Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud, Dipper empezaba aburrirse, hasta que alguien entró, nuevamente.

-Toma. -avisó el rubio depositando en una bandeja de metal de oro, unos deliciosos bocadillos que hacían babear al pequeño, viéndose adorable, acompañado con una copa de agua refrescante. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Muchas gracias. - agradeció Dipper. Primero tomó de la copa de agua puesto que su garganta estaba seca. Al terminar la dejo a un lado.

-Se ve que tenias mucha sed. - comentó Bill entre un risa. Dipper sólo asintió tímidamente y prosiguió a comer.

La habitación estaba un poco más iluminada y pudo ver con más detalle a Bill. Y tenía que admitir, que era bastante guapo. Estaba convencido que su hermana en loqueceria de tan sólo verlo.

Los ojos de Bill miraban con profundidad todo lo que hacía Dipper, sus gestos, sus ojos, pestañas, cejas, pelo, TODO. Cosa que el menor notó y le incómodo. Pero no dijo nada. No quería enojarlo.

-G-Gracias. - dijo el castaño. Bill chasqueo los dedos y de pronto vino lo que seria una sirvienta a recoger la bandeja para luego retirarse con cortesía. Los ojos del castaño miraban por el camino donde se fue la sirvienta, cosa que molesto un poco al rubio sin saber el motivo exacto.

-Hey Dipper, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y no podré estar por aquí, y se que te aburriras si te quedas solo aquí... -busco entre sus cosas y sacó un juego de mesa. El "Senet". - Así no estarás tan aburrido. Te traeré una de mis sirvientas para que juegue contigo.

-Está bien.- dijo emocionado, le encantaba ese juego.

Bill se despidió, Dejando de nuevo a un Dipper sólo.

Salió y se dirigió a una señora de 40 años.

-Vigilalo y finje que te estas divirtiendo. - ordenó con la mirada sería y la voz fría.

-Entendido Amo Bill. - respondió la señora, casi con la misma seriedad que el rubio. Esta entró a la habitación con una sonrisa finjida, cosa que Dipper se la creyó.

Bill mando a uno de sus campesinos que trabajaba para él al imperio Pines a dar el aviso.

Por el momento, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos como, gobernar su imperio, así que se la paso realmente ocupado, y un breve momento libre, mandó a un reconocido artesano a crear un trabajo, claro, seria muy bien pagado.

Al caer la noche, aproximadamente las nueve, se diriguio a la habitación, donde salía la sirvienta en pasos silenciosos.

-Amo Bill, hace unos minutos se quedo dormido. - informó la mujer demostrando su respeto.

-Ya veo... Puedes retirarte. - dijo con sus ojos fríos. Mirando apenas de reojo a la mujer.

Entró a su recamara, como siempre, ordenada, limpia y preciosa. Se acercó a su cama, fijándose en el bulto que había entre las sábanas, viendo al hermoso niño durmiendo como un ángel. Un ángel que sólo él podía tener. Aunque en esos momentos, no sabía con exactitud que sentía por ese pequeño de ocho años. De sólo ocho años.

Solo vestía con una larga túnica de color blanca, collares azules en el cuello y unas sandalias bien adornadas. Pero en esos momentos, sus ropas estaban algo sucias.

Se acercó a el, con las llemas de sus dedos acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas del pequeño. Recoriendo desde su mentón hasta su frente. Su piel era tan suave y hermosa. Pudo percartarse de que gran parte de su pelo cubría su frente, donde tenía escondida una extraña y única marca de nacimiento. Una rareza que la parecía hermosa. Tenia la forma de un cucharón.

Se fijo en las pestañas del pequeño. Se sentía extraño. ¿era normal sentir atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo? Jamás se había enamorado, tenía muchas pretendientes, pero nunca sintió lo que ahora siente.

Movió un poco al castaño para que esté despertase, cosa que no funcionaba.

-Dipper... Dipper... levántate, tienes que darte un baño. ¡Dipper! - ahora sabía que el pequeño tenía el sueño pesado. Dio un suspiro de resignación, rindiéndose. - Bueno,¿y dónde dormiré yo? - se preguntó asi mismo en voz alta, aunque probablemente nadie lo escuchó. Miro de nuevo su cama, tan cómoda y grande. Estaba seguro de que ambos entrarían perfectamente, y más por que el castaño no ocupaba mucho espacio. En ese momento, Bill poseía unas prendas simples para irse a dormir, de color amarillo claro, tan claro que casi parecía blanco.

Sin pensarlo, se acostó en su cama, posicionándose de manera que más le agradaba.

Dos horas. Dos horas en las que aún no había consiliado el sueño. Estaba muy cansado pero por alguna razón no podía dormir. Y eso le irritaba. Miro hacia donde estaba Dipper, del otro lado de la cama, muy sumergido en sus sueños. Como lo envidiaba.

Quizás fue impulso. Quizás no. No lo sabe. Pero sus largos y fuerte brazos rodearon al pequeño, poniéndolo encima suyo. Le gustaba aquella sensación. Era tan frágil. Podía sentir su respiración. Su cuerpo jamás había estado tan cerca de una persona. Y menos de un hombre/niño. Sentía comodidad. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de quedarse dormido. Cosa que empezaba a dar resultado.

Y en la noche. Dipper inconsiente de lo que hacía, se aferro más a Bill, disfrutando del momento el mayor, solo se dejó llevar. Quería ese niño. Ya lo había confirmado. Y por el momento, sólo quería descansar junto a él.

Aun no era de día, pero Bill se despertó sólo por mera casualidad. Y al hacerlo, notó algo que lo dejó pasmado. Dipper ya no estaba encima suyo pero seguí a su lado, volteado, pero, ese no era exactamente el problema. Si no que su pequeño trasero, en la posición que se encontraba era de lado, rozaba insunuadamente con su pene, sobre la tela. Un leve sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del mayor. Y quería más contacto, sabía que no estába bien, pero a él no le importaba. Con un movimiento, se acercó aún más y empezó a rozar su pene con el trasero del menor. Y si eso no fuera poco, sacó su miembro dejándolo al descubierto y frotandolo con brusquedad en el trasero del castaño que aún dormía. No podía parar y no quería. Le gustaba esa sensación. Siguió a sí por un buen rato, hasta que manchó de la parte de atrás la túnica.

Le resto importancia a lo ocurrido, puesto no era muy probable que el pequeño lo notase y Prosiguió a dormir.

La mañana se hizo presente, ambos jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo, se saludaron y el mayor le explico que es lo que tenia que hacer.

Desayunaron, se bañaron, y como Dipper no tenia cambio de ropa, el mayor busco entre sus cosas la túnica más chica que tenia, y después de tanto buscar, encontró una que, recordaba él, no la había usado desde hace cinco años.

Dipper se la probó y le quedaba grande. Aun así, no se quejo, no tenia el derecho de hacerlo, según él.

Bill lo miró de pies a cabezas, y es que simplemente se veía adorable.

Dipper acompañó a Bill, por petecion de esté, a todas la labores que el rubio tenía que realizar Cómo faraón.

Sin duda, el rubio se merecía el respeto y la admiración que el castaño sentía hacia esté, era una persona muy inteligente, incluso más que su tío Ford, y eso que su tío Ford era la persona más inteligente que el conocía. Bill lo solía mirar, bastante de reojo y dedicarle sonrisas coquetas que el castaño creía que eran saludos.

-Es muy inocente. - pensaba el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ese día, había sido más alegre para el mayor, gracias a la presencia del menor.

Dipper prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía y decía Bill, puesto quería ser un buen faraón en el futuro. En pequeñas ocasiones, con mucha pena, le preguntaba cosas al rubio, del manejo de la agricultura y como mantener un buen reinado, y este respondía clara y brevemente.

Cayó la noche rápidamente. Y es que el tiempo sencillamente se va volando.

-Dipper. - Llamó Bill mirando al menor atentamente, de forma muy natural y relajada.

-¿Qué sucede Bill?- si bien, ahora le tenía más confianza al rubio, pero seguía manteniendo su respeto hacia el mayor.

-¿Puedo llamarte Pino?- dijo de repente causando curiosidad en el menor.

-Ahm... ¿P-Por qué Pino?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado. Se le hacía bastante raro aquel apodo.

-Por queeeee... - alargando más la "e" en forma cómica. - Cuando te encontré, en la arena había un enorme dibujo de un pino.

-Oh, eso... Es que, creo que lo hice por que estaba muy aburrido. Pero aún no me acuerdo de como fue que llegue a las lejanías de mi imperio. Es raro. - Argumento Dipper pensativo.

-A veces, es mejor no saber lo que paso.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada Pino. - sonrió de manera burlona. - Hey Pino, te tengo preparado un sorpresa. - le dijo muy ansioso.

-¿Encerio? - dijo sorprendido. Se sentía muy alagado de que el rubio se tomará esas molestias. El contrario asintió afirmativo causando emoción por parte del mayor. - ¿Y qué es? - sonrió.

-Hermoso. - pensó Bill, cautivado por la hermosa sonrisa del menor. - Ya verás. - le contesto mientras lo llevaba a otra habitación aún más grande.

Enfrente de Dipper, se encontraba una mesa larga que traía encima, hermosas joyas, collares, brazaletes, aretes, entre otras cosas sorprendentes.

-¿Qué-Qué es to-todo esto? - preguntó un tanto desconcertado. Admirando las joyas que yacían ahí. Bill medio sonrió, para luego acercarse a la mesa quedando a la vista de Dipper.

-Son joyas Mi Pino. Y te puedes quedar con una. Soló quiero comentar que, entre todas estas, hay una en especial, puesto que la mande hacer apenas ayer. Adivina. ¿Cúal es? - siendo sincero, el rubio dudaba de que Dipper atinara aunque le gustaría que así fuera.

Empezó a observar con más detalles los hermosos objetos. Tratando de ver algo inusual o diferente que los distinguirá de los demás. Algo muy difícil para un pequeño como él.

Quizás fue uno, quizás dos minutos. Pero al fin hablo. Seguro de si mismo.

-Es ése. - señaló un brazalete de oro conformado por tres cadenas algo gruesas, con un símbolo. Un Diamente verde en forma de Pino. Mostrando el frente. Muy bonito, pero no lo suficiente como los otros. Para cualquier noble algo simple. Pero para Dipper era suficiente. Se ajustaba al tamaño. Bill abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-Has acertado. - sonrió feliz. Posó su manos hasta sus caderas. - Ahora lo puedes tomar. Es tuyo.

-¿De verdad?¡Muchas gracias! - volvió a sonreír, de manera dulce. Tomó el brazalete entre sus manos y apresuró a ponérselo. Cosa que se le complicaba por la emoción.

-Déjame te ayudo. - simplificó Bill, y lo ayudó.

Sin duda, un obsequio simple pero significativo para ambos.

Era tiempo de descansar. Dipper se negaba a dormir en la cama del faraón, por que no quería invadir su privacidad como la noche anterior. Pero Bill logró convercerlo.

La mañana llegaba, y pasaba de inmediato. Sólo que esta vez, Bill logró terminar sus asuntos antes. Así que decidió dedicarse un tiempo con su Pino. Eran las seis de la tarde.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bill?- preguntó Dipper, recostado en el regazo del mayor mientras esté acariciaba su hermosa cabellera castaña.

-18. ¿Y tú? - preguntó interesado, observando esos bordes oscuros del menor.

-8 años. Eres muy joven Bill. - dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Lo sé. No deberías ocultar está hermosa marca tuya. - Dipper se sorprendió y se sobre salto. Sus mejillas estaba un poco rojas. -Que tierno. - pensó Bill mirandolo fijamente.

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!

-Cuando te recogui en las lejanías tuve que revisar que no tubieras alguna mordida de una animal peligroso. Y ver si no tenias fiebre. ¿Por qué la ocultas Pino? - sonó algo deprimente. Muy interesado en realidad.

-B-Bueno... Es q-que yo... Me da vergüenza. Se que no pero, no me gusta. Es extraña. Solo mis Tíos y mi hermana lo saben. - declaró apenado.

-Dipper... No te debes avergonzar de algo tan único y especial. Tu eres... Perfecto y esa marca no te arruina en nada. No permitiré que nadie se burle de ti. ¿entiendes?

-Bill... Yo... Perdona. Aun así... Sólo no se lo digas a nadie. - dijo reprochado. Bill lo abrazo de forma cariñosa, Dipper no podía estar mas sorprendido y sentirse protegido en su vida.

-Si tu no quieres no lo haré. Nunca olvides que siempre te ayudare en lo que sea Pino.

-¿Por qué...? - preguntó sin entender ¿Por qué el rubio era tan amable con el?un niño de... tan sólo ocho años.

-Por qué eres especial Pino... - dijo sin más.

Las horas volvían a pasar. Cayó la noche pero tampoco era tan tarde. Las siete para ser más exactos.

-Pino, mejor duerme temprano para que mañana te levantes muy temprano. Quizás ya lleguen por ti. - esto último lo digo algo triste. Le había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño. Lo iba a extrañar demasiado, pero no tenía de otra.

\- De acuerdo. - respondió el menor sonriendo amablemente. No tenía sueño, pero sabía que el mayor tenía razón.

-Hey Pino. - lo llamó, y esté se volteo para prestarle atención al mayor.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó aún con ánimos.

-Te quiero. - le declaró algo nervioso y con un sonrojo.

-¿Hm? Yo también. - Por supuesto que también lo quería, lo respetaba y admiraba, como faraón. Quizás, hermano mayor. Pero Dipper creía que ese "te quiero" era de amigos. Que equivocado estaba. ¿Pero quién lo culpa? Era tan solo un niño de 8 años muy inocente y sin experiencia alguna en el amor. El único amor que conocía era el de hermanos.

Bill lo acompañó y decidió acostarse a domir con él, sólo por unos minutos ya que luego tendría que ir a cumplir algunos asuntos.

Ya en la cama...

-Pino. - le habló y el nombrado escucho.

-¿Si Bill?

\- ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

-Mmm... No lo sé Bill. Es que - fue interumpido.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- preguntó interesado.

-Bueno si, mi hermana gemela. Ella es la mayor. Ella va hacer el faraón. Pero yo siempre la apoyaré por que... Soy su hermano.

-¿No te gustaría gobernar junto a mí?

-¿Cómo? - pregunto sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería el rubio. Esté lo miró algo incrédulo pero con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Jeje, nada Pino. Que descanses.

-Igualmente Bill. - y con ésto último, el menor se quedo profundamente dormido.

Horas mas tarde...

-Amo Bill, Los Pines han llegado. - informó uno de sus ciervos muy educado.

-Ya veo. Lleven los a la sala, quiero hablar con ellos. - dijo este muy escalofriante causando temor en el otro y lo obedeció sin quejarse.

Minutos después...

-¡Bienvenidos sean, a mi pirámide! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Literalmente . - pensaron ambos mayores; mirando de reojo la pirámide por dentro, era demasiada grande y brillante.

-Vaya joven Bill, ya veo el porque de su reputación. Impecable como siempre.

-Muchas gracias por esos a lagos Stanley, siempre tan interesado. - sonrió en forma burlona. - Bueno a lo que han venido. Como ya les habrán informado, encontré a su sobrino a en las lejanías de su mismo imperio, no se por que, y me gustaría saberlo. - Bill observó como los dos gemelos mayores a el se miraban cómplices y un poco nerviosos.

-Ah, Mira Bill... Fue un accidente, encerio. Hace días habíamos decidido salir en familia para explorar, pero no se en que momento, Dipper se perdió. - aclaró Ford seguro de si mismo y no mentía. -Encerio, perdone las molestias. Lo que pasa es que...- lo interrumpio su hermano.

-El niño es muy curioso. Y también poco sociable. - comentó Stanley con una mueca y cruzándose de brazos, con la mirada en los preciosos jarrones y las bellas obras de arte. Casi embobado.

-Si... eso. En fin, muchas gracias por cuidarlo. - dijo Ford mientras él y su hermano se ponían de pie.

-Esperen un momento. - dijo en voz alta, haciendo una señal para que ambos se sentarán, cosa que hicieron.

-¿Qué sucede Cipher?- preguntó extrañado Ford arqueando la ceja.

-Les quiero proponer un trato.

El silenció reino en la habitación, dejando ambos adultos tensos y nerviosos así como confundidos, a sí Cómo un rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Un trato?- esbozo Stan.

-Bill. Sinceramente, tus tratos son peligrosos. A veces son beneficiosos y otras veces... muy catastofricos y lo sabemos perfectamente. - aclaró Ford no muy convencido.

-¿Eso creen? - dijo finjiendo inocencia. Tenia una sonrisa que le hacían notar sus muy perfectos dientes que parecían colmillos, sin exagerar.

-Si. - afirmó el más inteligente de los Pines.

-Por lo menos queremos oír el trato. - recibió un codazo por parte del su hermano. - ¿¡Qué!? Aun no sabemos de que se trata. - dijo Stan causando que Ford revirara los ojos.

-Bien. - dijo Ford serio.

-Cómo decía. Ya saben lo inteligente que soy. Siempre predijo los movimientos o los desastres de los imperios vecinos. Incluyendolos. Tal vez ahora su economía y ganadería vaya muy bien. Pero con el tiempo, algo malo sucederá. Y cuando eso pase yo los ayudaré. - dijo el rubio de manera neutral.

-Incluso si eso fuera cierto cosa que no lo creo, ¿Qué querrías a cambio? - dijo Ford demandante.

\- A tu sobrino.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - dijieron los dos muy sorprendidos. -

-¿Lo quieres para sacrificio o algo así? - pregunto Stan.

-Créanme que eso seria lo menos que haría. Quiero que viva conmigo. Como si fuera mi hermano. - explicó.

-Cipher... Se que no tienes padres y eres hijo único pero ni muertos te daremos a nuestro sobrino. Entiendo que te hayas encariñado con él, pero no, no aceptamos. - dijo Ford muy serio. Bill se enojo pero lo oculto con una sonrisa muy disimulan te.

-Está bien.

-Ahora trae a nuestro sobrino por favor.

-Claro seis dedos. - Ford se enojo por el apodo pero Stan se río.

Bill dio la orden para que lo trayeran y cosa que fue rápido.

-¡Tío Ford! ¡Tío Stan! - dijo muy contento el pequeño, corriendo para abrazarlos. -¡Los extrañe! - dijo muy cariñoso.

-Nosotros también mocoso. - dijo Stan mientras revolvía sus delicados cabellos.

-Bueno... Si nos disculpa, ya nos vamos Cipher. - dijo aún serio Ford.

-¡Adiós Bill! - gritó el castaño mientras era jalado por sus tíos hacía la salida.

-Recuerden esto Pines... El trato seguirá libre. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. - Los dos Stan escucharon las palabras del rubio y sólo se miraron preocupados. Dipper no entendía nada pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para tenerte de regreso mi Pino. - murmuró, los Pines ya se habían ido.

Y así es como no se volvieron a ver. No aún. Pero pronto estarán juntos.

**_Fin del primer capítulo._**

**_Fecha original de creación_**: sábado, 2, julio 2016, a las siete de la noche.

**_Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld_**

**_Fecha de publicación: _**miércoles, 24, abril, 2019. literalmente esroy publicando a las 4:00 de la madrugada.

**_Au: _**Egipto.

**_Fandom: Gravity Falls._**

Esta es una historia muy vieja mia que publique en Wattpad, y por asuntos personales decidí publicar aquí también;

no revise del todo los errores ortográficos que ya tenía.

Unos ya me conocen en Wattpad, y otros de seguro apenas lo están haciendo.

Espero les guste. Pero esta historia aún no termina.

_La colección apenas inicia_


	2. Capítulo 02 Promesa

Tan sólo había pasado cuatro años. Cuatro años de tortura para el faraón Cipher. El creía que solo era una muy fuerte atracción que con el paso del tiempo se desvanecerá. Que equivocado estaba. Lo extrañaba. Lo deseaba. Nunca pensó que pasaría tanto tiempo sin volver a saber de él. Claro, que este problema no se interpuso en su trabajo, seguía siendo el mejor de todos. Siempre hablaban de lo bueno y atractivo que era. Siempre. Pero a eso él le valía un pepino. Su mente estaba concentrada una cosa, y era tener a Dipper Pines a sus pies. Se lo imaginaba en todas las posiciones que su imaginación le daba a fantasear. Nunca se imagino que aquello sería muy fuerte. Lo quería ahora mismo. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Por suerte para el rubio, había un pequeño detalle que le favorecía y era...

"La caída del imperio Pines".

La razón por la cual Bill era tan buen faraón a una edad muy corta era simplemente que el no era humano. Así de simple, no era humano, pero se trasformo en uno de ellos, le había costado pero lo consiguió, su cuerpo, solo de él. Tenía ¿poderes? Quizás. Predicciones. El podía hacerlas. Nunca les fallaban pero no siempre eran las que él quería. Si bien, su objetivo se cumplirá. Si o si. ¿Por qué está tan seguro de eso? Fácil.

Por que el es **_Bill Ciphe_**r. El Faraón del Imperio mas importante.

Cuatro años. Dipper ya no era un niño inocente, tierno y adorable. Ahora, con la edad de 12 años, era más lindo y adorable, ya no era tan inocente como antes. Pero seguía siendo curioso, quizás a un mas de lo que ya era. Su primer amor. Un artesana de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes. Hermosa, amable,valiente y simpática. Era perfecta para el. Solo habían unas cosas que intervenían en sus camino para conquistarla. La primera, ella era mayor por tres años, pero ésto tampoco era un problema pues se acostumbra a veces a casarse hasta con personas mucho menores o mayores que uno mismo. La segunda, era muy inseguro y tímido. Y la tercera, ella solo lo quiere como amigo.

Se sentía muy frustrado. Pero no se rindiria.

Su hermana gemela, Mabel, se había vuelto más linda y un poco mas alta que este, era muy sociable, simpática, divertida, algo tonta y en especial alegre. Todo lo contrario a él. Mucha gente se pregunta. "¿Encerio son hermanos?" Eso le dolía. Su hermana era mejor que el en cuánto lo social. Siempre lo fue y lo será. Siempre era el apartado del grupo. Si no fuera por Wendy claro, su amor platónico.

Ninguna chica se fijaba en el por sus rasgos casi femeninos y por ser un "asocial aburrido". Ningún chico quería ser su amigo por lo mismo. Si no fuera por que es el hermano de Mabel y tiene un alto nivel en cuanto las clases sociales, seguro se burlarian de él—aunque sabe que lo hacen a sus espaldas—. Lo golpearian y todo. Si no fuera por eso.

Pero Dipper trataba de no tomarle importancia aquello, siempre estaba metido en sus estudios, libros, y más estudios. Era en lo único que era realmente bueno, según el.

Aunque no todo era tan alegre para la familia Pines, su imperio estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Se podría decir que StanFord decidió ir de viajes por solo dos meses para unas investigaciones muy, muy importantes, lo que dejarían al impulsivo y tonto de su hermano Stanley a cargo del imperio Pines. Sabía que cometía un error al dejarlo a cargo sólo a él y sin apoyo conociendo lo impulsivo que es. Pero algo le decía que tenia que confiar más en su hermano y que todo estaría bien en cuanto regresara. Incluso que si algo había salido mal el podía solucionarlo. Pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan GRAVE.

Los Pines estaban en problemas. En muy pocos días, sus súbditos se darían cuanta de todo. Stanley estaba muy arrepentido. No había salida. Ambos gemelos lo sabían. ¿Qué podrían hacer?¿Pedir ayuda al imperio Noroeste? No, son muy egoístas. ¿Al imperio Alegría? Una muy buena opción, pero el hijo del faraón, Gideon Gleuful tramaria algo muy malo cuando se enteraran de su debilitamiento o les cobraría el favor muy caro. Y Mabel estaría muy afectada en esto. ¿Al imperio... Cipher?

-¿Por qué no...? - dijo el estafador de los hermanos. Estaban en una situación demasiado complicada, y querían salir lo más rápido posible antes de que la gente de su imperio se diera cuenta.

-Stanley... ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? ¡Esto mismo es lo que quería Bill! Estamos al borde de perder todo. ¡Todo! Y si, también e pensado que nuestra única solución sería pedirle ayuda a Cipher pero... - se detuvo en seco, poniendo su mano en su mentón, muy pensativo y preocupado.

-¡Pero que! ¡No te quedes a la mitad carajo! ¿¡Cual es el problema!? Escucha... se que cometí un muy grande error, ¿okey?Losiento mucho pero... Hay un solución. Tu mismo lo dijiste. ¡Cual es el problema! - gritó arto. Ya no tenía paciencia. Sus sobrinos aún no se enteraban de los problemas económicos que habían en la familia.

-¡Qué Bill quiere a nuestro sobrino!¡ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA STANLEY!¡ESE! - dijo ya, muy desesperado. Sabía que era la única alternativa pero simplemente no quería llegar a tales extremos. Pero... algo lo incitaba hacerlo.

Lo que le recordó su hermano le llego de golpe en el pecho, se le había olvidado por completo aquel detalle. Un riesgo muy grande. Él se negaba a dar su sobrino. Quien sabe como lo trataría aquel rubio.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero... ¿Encerio crees que le vaya tan mal con él? - eso dejo aún más pensativo al contrario.

-No lo sé. No creo que Bill lo trate mal, pero no se puede confiar en nadie y mucho menos en él. Pero... Si es la única salida. No tenemos opción. Él lo entenderá. Tiene que arriesgarce por el bien de la familia... del Imperio. Eso es más importante. - aclaró Ford convencido pero un poco culpable por lo que iba hacer.

-¡Pero somos su familia! No quiero que el nos tenga rencor por obligarlo aquello. Siento que... el... Podría huir y... Todo sera peor. - trataban de tapar cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar. Si en serio, iban aceptar el trato de Bill Cipher, tenían que hacerlo de manera que les beneficiera.

\- Tienes razón. Dipper se sentirá mal... pero seria mejor que... - pensaba en una manera ingeniosa en que Dipper no sintiera que su familia lo iba abandonar.

-¿Qué cosa?¡Rayos ya dilo! -

-Sería mejor que... Dipper creyera que no es nuestra culpa. Que el creyera que lo "tomaron" sin que nosotros lo supiéramos. - explicó Ford mientras mas ideas le llegaban a su cabeza. Quizá podría resultar.

-¿Cómo? - no tenia ni idea de lo que habla su hermano. Ford lo miro decepcionado y frustrado.

-Eres tan tono. Ya luego lo verás pero ahora... ¿Aceptamos el trato? -

-Mmm... sabemos que es lo mejor. - sabía que se arrepentiría en el futuro. Pero era ahora o nunca.

-Lo siento Dipper, pero... tendrás que irte. - dijo Ford para si mismo aunque claro, su hermano gemelo lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Pasaron seis días.

En estos días, los gemelos Stan, fueron al imperio de Bill. Tratando de "negociar" aquello que todavía seguía libre.

-Y... ¿Que les hizo cambiar de opinión? - dijo un Bill de ya unos 22 años fingiendo que no sabia la causa de su visita, cosa que era todo lo contrario. Si bien, el tiempo le había favorecido y bastante. Se había vuelto más musculoso sin exagerar, alto, delgado, rostro perfecto y su pelo había crecido un poco.

-No se por que te haces el que no sabes Bill. - dijo Stanley irritado.

-Sólo quiero que cumplas algunas cosas - aclaró Ford esperando la respuesta del mas joven.

-Te escucho. - sonrió casi satisfecho. Todo iba según lo planeado, aunque admitía que no tenia previsto que tardarán tanto, o al menos, no mas de dos años.

-No quiero que por ningún motivo, Dipper sepa que nosotros sabemos que está contigo. Mira, lo que trato de decir es lo siguiente. Digamos que lo mandamos hacer una mandado y que tiene que ir al imperio Noroeste, pero en el camino algo malo ocurre, lo raptan y aparece aquí. No se como harás tu para que él no quiera salir de aquí. Pero en fin, el debe creer que lo estamos buscando y eso. ¿Entiendes? No debe saber en lo absoluto que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver en esto. - explicó, sin duda, su inteligencia aún le duraba.

-Cómo quieran. Yo cumplo mi parte del trato y ustedes la suya. Sólo hay que arreglar unos pequeños detalles más. -

-¿Cuáles? - preguntaron ambos gemelos confundidos.

**_X_**

Ese día, Dipper estaba muy emocionado, puesto su tío lo había "invitado" a salir para unas importantes investigaciones.

-Dipper... Eres el niño más listo que conozco. Necesito de tu ayuda para poder terminar cuanto antes mis importantes investigaciones. - esas eran las palabras que llegaron al corazón del castaño, se sentía, por primera vez, orgulloso de si mismo. Que alguien como su admirable tío le dijiera aquello, era sorprendente para el menor por lo cual, accedió sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿A donde vas? - pregunto su hermana gemela viéndolo con curiosidad, este preparaba sus ropas en un enorme bolso hecho de tela muy resistente. —Esto seria como las maletas de equipaje en la actualidad—.

-Con mi Tío Ford, él me necesita para que lo ayude a terminar unas importantes investigaciones. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa de bobo. O eso creía su hermana. Su sonrisa se apago, puesto no quería que su hermano se fuera y esto lo noto Dipper. - Tranquila Mabel, volveré en un mes. - dijo este convencido de lo que Decía.

-¿Lo prometes? - dijo con los ojos esperanzados mientras alzaba su dedo meñique. A Dipper le parecía tierno aquella acción de su Gemela.

-¡Lo prometo! - y entrelazaron ambos meñiques para cerrar la promesa.

Después de aquello, el niño de 12 años salió junto a su tío Ford, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

Siempre debes cumplir las promesas de meñiques. Siempre. Por más simples e insignificantes que parezcan, en realidad, valen mucho. Él iba a volver. De eso estaba seguro. No es como si algo malo sucediese. Ahi estaba su tío para protegerlo. Era en la persona en que más confiaba... Después de su hermana Mabel, claro.

Apenas habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían iniciado el viaje, montados en camellos, el transporte terrestre más común de esos lugares.

-Ya falta muy poco Dipper. - aviso su tío sin voltear a verlo. Dipper sólo asintió emocionado. Como siempre, había demasiado calor siendo medio día.

El lugar donde estában era desconocido por el menor, solo podía ver palmeras secas, rocas y mucha arena. Pero veía que se acercaban a una enorme y oculta cueva. De pronto recordó la historia de "los 40 ladrones".

Dipper no era tonto. Podía notar que su tío se encontraba muy nevioso y cuando le pregunataba algo, él se limitaba a contestar con palabras muy cortas y confusas para el menor.

-Algo le pasa. - pensaba Dipper mirandolo preocupado.

-¡Dipper! - el llamado de su tío lo despertó de sus pensamentos.

-¿Qué ocurre tío? -

-Tengo que ir al baño. Quédate cerca de la cueva. No tardó. - dijo este mientras dejaba a los camellos atados a unas rocas de formas puntiagudas. Dipper se bajo del camello.

-Entiendo. - contestó lo más natural posible. Ford sólo asintió y empezó alejarse en pasos algo apresurados.

Dipper se mantenía en silencio, observando el lugar con más detalle, cosa que se le dificultaba puesto el lugar era muy oscuro.

Aun no había pasado mucho desde que su tío lo dejo para ir hacer lo que todo ser humano hacia. Solo un minuto. Tan sólo uno y Dipper le entraron las ganas de curiosar aquella cueva tan misteriosa.

-No Dipper, tu tío te dijo que te quedaras por aquí no que entrarás. - trato de convencerse de que no entrará.

10 minutos.

Su tío no había llegado.

-Quizás encontró algo y por eso esta tardando. Tranquilo. - si dijo para si mismo el castaño. Noto que el cielo, antes reinado por los fuerte rayos del sol, ahora era reinado por nubes grises dando a entender que pronto lloverá.

-Que raro. - pensó. Eran muy escasas las veces en que llovía. Pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Una hora.

Estaba desesperado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a su tío? ¿Y si lo capturaron unos ladrones?¿Y si se cayó por un barranco? Temblaba por el miedo de perder a su querido tío. Además, no podía moverse de ahí, ya que no tenía ni idea de como regresar al palacio. Pero debía tener esperanza y paciencia. Quizás su tío tendría sus razones para tardar se tanto.

Otra hora.

El cielo estaba más oscuro a pesar de que aún eran las dos de la tarde. Los camellos descansaban en la entrada de la cueva. Estaba más nervioso. Al límite de la desesperación, pero... aun quedaba algo de esperanza dentro de él.

Tercera hora esperando.

Tubo que adentrase sólo un poco a la cueva para no mojarse y que le diera un resfriado. Había empezado a llover. Observaba como las gotas de agua caían en la arena para que poco a poco fuera lodo.

Gotas de agua cálidas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, estaba llorando. Tenia un sólo pensamiento en su cabeza. Su tío había muerto.

Era lo único que le encontraba de lógica. Él sabe que jamás se perdería ni lo abandonaría. Es por eso, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, creía que estaba muerto.

Estaba solo. Con dos camellos sedientos. La lluvia le impedía salir. Tenia comida y agua. Calculando, solo le alcanzará para tres días más. No sabia que hacer o a donde ir. Sólo podía observar como las gotas de lluvia caí y sus ojos empezaban a tornarse rojos por el llanto. Le costaba respirar.

-Por favor... que alguien me ayude... quien sea... pero por favor... no quiero estar de nuevo solo. - sus pensamientos lo hacían deprimirse aun más. Tenia que ser realista. Nadie lo salvaría. Nadie lo ayudaría. Nadie lo encontraría. Aquello lo entristecía.

Ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ya todo estaba perdido.¿Qué podía hacer el? Tan sólo era un niño de 12 años que no era tan valiente y atrevido como su hermana Mabel. Como la envidiaba. Siempre preguntando por ella, tanto chicas como chicos. Siempre recibía cartas de amor. En cambio él... Nada.

Sintió como acariciaban sus suaves y delicados cabellos castaños. Alzó la mirada; la expresión del menor era de suma sorpresa, sin embargo en sus ojos aún brotaban algunas lágrimas de ahora, felicidad.

-¿Qué ocurre _Pino_? ¿Por que tan solo? - la voz del rubio era de preocupación. Incluso sonaba algo tierna. Dipper apenas lo podía reconocer, si no fuera por aquellos ojos dorados y de que fue nombrado como "Pino". - Hey, que sucede.

-B-Bill... ¡Bill! - salto encima de este olvidando su educación. Dipper abrazaba con fuerza al mayor, aunque su fuerza era muy débil. Bill sólo sonrió con dulsura ante el acto del menor y correspondió el abrazo.

-Siempre estaré contigo Pino. - le susurro para tranquilizarlo. - Te llevare conmigo, cuando te calmes me contaras lo que ocurrió. ¿si? - Dipper sólo asintió alejándose un poco del mayor.

Bill ordenó que trayeran consigo a los dos camellos. Tomó a Dipper de la cintura para cargarlo y depositarlo encima de su camello. Bill se subió, haciendo que Dipper que dará enfrente suyo pero muy cerca de él.

Bill ordenó que volvieran de nuevo a su pirámide, por qué si, habia venido con gente.

Un extraño palacio con forma de pirámide. Hecha del más puro oro con decoraciones únicas y deseadas por muchos. Las chicas del palacio babeaban por el rubio, y nadie las culpa. ¡Era demasiado sexy para sus débiles ojos! Tanta belleza e inteligencia en un cuerpo. ¡Una obra de dios magnífica!

Dipper tenía su mirada vacía. Así fue en todo el recorrido, y eso no le agradaba a Bill.

**_x_**

El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde los últimos cuatro años. Seguía siendo impecable y deslumbrante. Pero Dipper aún se confundía y es que ¡era muy grande!

Después de bañarse y alimentarse, Dipper estaba en condiciones de poder platicar con tranquilidad.

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes en la lujosa recamara del rubio que había cambiado un poco.

Dipper se recostó, sabiendo que el mayor no le molestaría.

Bill se acercó lentamente para quedar sentado a su lado, mirándolo de forma lujuriosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Pino?- al fin pregunto. Dipper abrió los ojos recordando aquello que quería olvidar. Algunas lágrimas escaparon, haciendo que Bill se preocupara aún más.

-Y-Yo... y mi tío Ford... - empezó a explicar. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y aguda. Prosiguió. - Íbamos a... investigar algunas cosas fuera del imperio, pero cuando casi llegábamos él... dijo que tenía que ir al baño, que no tardaría mucho... - su voz empezaba a apagarse y más lágrimas empezaron a salir. - Lo estuve esperando por más de dos horas y... no regreso. Él... creo que él... ha muerto... - el llanto desgarrador del pequeño se hizo presente. Bill formó una enorme sonrisa que Dipper no alcanzo a ver, Bill sabía perfectamente lo que En realidad había sucedido. Todo su plan marchaba a la perfección. Bill le dio unas palmadas a Dipper para que tratara de calmarse. Cosa que funcionaba.

-Tranquilo Pino. Te aseguro que el no ha muerto. - comentó, Dipper lo miro más tranquilo y con los ojos brillosos.

-¿E-En serio crees eso? - dijo apunto de formar una sonrisa.

-Perdón Ford y Stanley, el trato ha sido cambiado. - pensó para sus adentros. Había formulado un plan, un plan en el que Dipper odiaría a sus tíos y solamente pensara en él. Sólo en él.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro. ¿Sabes por qué? - se detuvo por un momento, Dipper negó con la cabeza indicándole que no sabia. Bill sonrió victorioso y Prosiguió a decirle. - Por qué tus tíos te han ofrecido a mi. Ellos te ofrecieron a cambio de que yo les ayudará por que su imperio estaba apunto de caer. Esa es la verdad Pino . - término de explicar Bill mientras veía la reacción de Dipper.

Dipper estaba que se le salía el alma. ¿Sus tíos lo habían vendido?¿Lo habían entregado contra su voluntad al faraón Bill? ¿¡Su propia familia lo había ofrecido!? No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Miro al rubio enojado. Buscando rastro de que este estuviera bromeando. Pero nada.

No podía ni quería creerlo. No podía ser posible.

\- N-No puede ser... Ellos no harían eso. - dijo con la voz quebrada, en sus ojos había decepción.

-Se que es muy difícil de creerlo. Pero tienes que aceptarlo. No tenían opción...

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué yo? - él no entendía por que lo ofrecieron a él, cualquiera pediría oro, ganado, telas, artesanías o incluso una bella mujer... ¿Por qué él?

-Por qué yo te quiero a ti. - su voz cambio una llena de deseo y desesperación. Volviéndose un poco ronca. Dipper miró aquellos ojos bellos, dorados, hipnotizadores, esa piel blanca, aquel cuerpo tan desarollado y deseado por Muchas. Ese cabello que parecía suave y era hermoso.

-¿Qué? - pregunto sin creer lo que le había confesado el rubio.

-Que yo te quiero a ti. - empezó acariciar con las llemas de sus dedos, la suave mejilla del menor que aún estaba confundido.

-B-Bill... - el nombrado empezó acercarse a los labios del menor que pedían ser tocados por el rubio. Dipper estaba en trance, no se movía, estaba paralizado hasta que... lo beso.

En un principio fue un roce, pero el rubio quería más contacto y profundizó el beso. En un descuido, Dipper quería gritar para que Bill parase, pero éste sólo aprovecho y metió su lengua, saboreando aquella cavidad que tanto le gustaba.

Dipper trato de apartarlo pero el mayor no se lo permitía, Bill tomó las manos del menor llevándolas atras de éste, se puso encima de las piernas de Dipper para que no lo pateara. El beso siguió, apasionante y lleno de deseo y amor.

Dipper ya no podía seguir más, necesitaba respirar y su espacio. Todo lo que ocurría le incomodaba y desagradaba.

Bill jugaba desfreneticamente con la lengua del menor.

El rubio decidió apartarse pues sabía que el castaño necesitaba aire ya que era muy inexperto en eso, pero admitía que le fascinaba besar aquellos labios carnosos y delgados.

No habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando Bill le dio un beso directo al menor. Le encantaba besarlo, el pequeño en si, vale la pena.

Mientras Dipper sólo se concentraba en buscar una forma para que aquel beso terminará, Bill empezó acariciar por debajo de las prendas del menor. Acercándose a los pequeños y sensibles pezones del pequeño castaño, jalando y apretando con dulsura aquellos botones que eran de un color muy claro y casi rosa.

-Mmm... Ahg... - dejo salir un pequeño gemido que empezaba a excitar al mayor.

-Oh Pino, tus gemidos me encantan. Siéntete libre de dejarlos salir. - le incitaba el mayor. Ahora empezaba a besar otras partes del delicado y hermoso cuerpo del menor. El cuello, los hombros, la frente era muy frecuente, le gustaba aquella extraña marca de forma de cucharón.

-B-Bill... por f-favor, no-Ahh...- Sus mejillas se tornoraron rojas por la vergüenza que sentía. El deseaba parar aquello, tenía miedo. Bill quería seguir escuchando esos perfectos gemidos que salían de los hermosos labios de su pequeño.

Una Vista Única y Excepcional.

-Tan dulce y adorable. - aquella voz tan masculina, grave, risueña y sensual le causaba escalofríos al menor. Las sensaciones que sentía eran extrañas y empezaba a disfrutarlas. Odiaba eso.

-¡Bill! P-Para... ¡Mmm! - mordía su labio inferior para que aquellos gemidos tan deseados por el rubio no salieran.

Con su mano izquierda, bajaba hacia la entrepierna de Dipper, acariciando la de manera sutil.

-¡No!¡B-Bill!- gritaba/gemía el castaño. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, miraba al mayor rogándole que se detuviera.

-Oh Pino, no me mires con esos hermosos ojos, por que solo logras excitarme cada vez más. - le murmuró mientras sacaba el pequeño miembro del menor, aumentando la velocidad.

-Oh... Ah... D-Dejame... Ahh... - apretaba suavemente el miembro que ya empezaba a sacar el líquido preseminal. Por más que trataba de alejar el mayor no podía. Era tan débil y odiaba serlo.

No podía comprender. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Le incomodaba aquellos actos del rubio.¡son hombres! Bueno, del mismo género. Era extraño que el famoso y respetado Bill Cipher tocará así a un niño como él... un niño de tan solo 12 años.

Lo iba a violar y de seguro lo desecharía como si fuera un jueguete viejo.

-Jamás te dejare Pino. Siempre estarás conmigo. - le dijo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Juraba que le había leído su mente aunque eso era prácticamente imposible. - Nada es imposible cariño. - formuló este sorprendiendo cada vez más al menor. Bill alzó su dedo meñique esperando que Dipper le correspondiera.

-Coincidencia. - pensaba el menor con la respiración agitada. Sin tener conciencia alzó su meñique recordando la promesa que hizo con su hermana.

-Te prometo... que jamás te dejaré Dipper. - su tono de voz sonaba algo serio.

Siguió así por unos segundos más hasta que el menor ya no pudo más y eyaculo.

Estaba realmente avergonzado y enojado. ¿Cómo fue que paso eso? No sabia que más hacer... era algo extraño y nuevo para Dipper, miro los ojos del rubio, llenos de lujuria y adrenalina.

\- Vaya Pino... Eres delicioso. - dijo mientras lamía como si fuera un mangar todo lo que saco el pequeño. Aquel líquido espeso y blanco.

Dipper se recostó en la cama, cansado y apunto de llorar.

\- Oh vamos mi pino, ¿Tan cansado estas? ¡Si ya viene lo mejor! - dijo Bill con una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

Bill se desnudo dejando ver su muy grande erección. Dipper trago en seco y se puso aún más nervioso. El rubio despojo las prendas del castaño.

\- Pino... Eres perfecto.

**_Fin del segundo capítulo. _**

**Fecha de creación:**: jueves,7,julio,2016. 09:10 p.m

**_Fecha de publicación: _**miércoles, 24, abril, 2019.

**_Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld_****_au: _**Egipto.

**_Historia: _**"Pirámide Del Faraón Bill."

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trató de corregirlas pero me da mucha flojera tener que leer todo el capítulo.

Sigan leyendo... pues esto aún no acaba.


	3. Capítulo 03- Mío

-Pino... Eres perfecto. - dijo Bill admirando el cuerpo de Dipper.

Bill volteo a Dipper quedando enfrente de su culo. Primero, apretó el trasero del pequeño.

-Tan suave... y redondo. - pensó acompañado de un sonrojo, cada vez se exitaba más. Dipper sólo se quedo quieto, tenía miedo de que si intentará algo, el mayor lo golpeara o algo peor.

Acercó su rostro hasta el pequeño ano que necesitaba ser atendido.

-¿Q-Que vas hacer-Ahhh... - gimió al sentir como algo se adentraba en su pequeño ano.

Bill saboreaba todo, primero besaba sus nalgas y después metía su lengua, lo absorbía, trataba de meterla más adentro, mientras escuchaba los hermosos sonidos que provocaba su Pino.

Dipper ya no estaba del todo consiente de lo que hacía, le encantaba aquella sensación.

-Ahhh... Bill... ¡B-Bill! Ahhg...Mmm... - sus mejillas lo hacían ver adorable y tierno. Sentir la lengua de Bill en aquella zona le incomodaba, el tenía una muy buena higiene en esas zonas pero, no le gustaba lo que hacía el mayor a pesar de que por dentro le encantaba.

Bill sentía algo suave dentro del menor, cada vez se endurece más, quería deleitar a su pequeño.

Antes de que siguiera continuado, cambiaron de posiciones a una muy favorecedora para el rubio; La posición del 69. Tuvo que obligarlo de la manera mas amable y seductura posible para que Dipper realizará aquella acción.

Lo posicionó encima de el, haciendo que su boca quedará rozando con su enorme pene que estaba palpitando. Bill quedó debajo de él, continuando con su labor de meter su lengua en ese agujero rosado que se humedecía por el contacto.

Noto que Dipper aún no hacía nada, así que con una de sus manos, como se encontraba, tomó suavemente del cabello de Dipper e hizo que se inclinará, obligandolo aque este introduciera su pene.

\- Vamos Pino, quiero sentir tu linda boquita. - le dijo seductoramente; Con mucho esfuerzo, Dipper empezó a meter esa enorme cosa por su boquita.

Pasaron tan solo 8 minutos. Sensaciones mezcladas.

-Eso Pino, Ohh... te estas volviendo bueno. Mmm... -

Dipper metía lo que podía, pero ni llegaba a la mitad. Era muy extraño y feo para el. El sentir eso dentro su cavidad, ese trozo de carne caliente y goteando el líquido preseminal. Horrible. Reprimía sus gemidos, La forma en que Bill lamía y empezaba a meter los dedos era dolorosa y espectacular.

\- Es suficiente Pino... no me quiero correr en tu linda boquita... Quiero hacerlo en tu interior... dejar mi semilla... -

-No Bill... Te lo suplico... por favor no lo hagas... ¡Bill! - sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su corazón latía rápido, sentía algo abrumador aplastando su pecho, miedo, terror, nervios y preocupación.

Bill no le hizo caso, lo cargo hasta posicionarlo encima suyo, como caballito, y de una sola estocada metió su miembro, haciendo que el ano de Dipper se abriera más ante la penetración.

-¡AHHHH! ¡BILLLLL NOOO! ¡AHHHH! - grito con desesperación y mucho dolor. Su orgullo, su virginidad, su cariño y respeto... Todo se había roto.

El sentir como entraba y salía con brusquedad y necesidad, como se habría su ano, como le dolía y... como le empezaba a gustar... era algo que le molestaba.

Sentía el choque entre sus cuerpos, los bellos púbicos del rubio acercándose a su entrada. Desgarrandolo por dentro.

-Pino... Ohhhh Pino...Mmm... ¡Suena tan genial! Estar dentro se ti es... ¡Asombroso! OH, SI, SIIII! DAME MÁS PINO!!! - gemía/gritaba lleno de lujuria y pasión. Una sensación única, estar dentro de su pequeño, sentir la calidez, en cualquier momento podría explotar.

Sus movimientos se volvían más fuertes, alcanzando las próstata del pequeño.

-Ohhhh Bill. - gimió envuelto en el placer.

-Suenas endemoniadamente bien cuando gimes así... ¿Te gusta cuando te toco ahí? -

-¿¡Que!? ¡Clar-Claro q-que no! - dijo entre jadeos.

-No me gusta cuando me mienten, y menos tu...Mmm... - volvió a dar en ese punto que hacía que Dipper se sintiera en el cielo. -

-¡OHHMM!¡B-BILL! OOH... Ahhh... - no se podía describir la enorme sensación y placer que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Te gusta? Ahhh... - acelereba más las penetraciones.

Bill sintió como su pequeño y adorado Pino se corría, salpicando hasta su cara. Claramente; esto no lo detuvo. Dio unas embestidas más hasta eyacular en el interior se Dipper.

"Caliente" pensó Dipper cuando sintió una esencia en su interior, Bill dio un gemido ahogado y lentamente salió del interior de este, observando cómo su semilla salía poco a poco del ano del menor.

Dipper no lo negaba, se había sentido en el cielo, nunca había experimentado sensaciones únicas en su vida, dolor y placer... le encantaba pero... no podía.

El castaño estaba realmente cansado, quería dormir y al día siguiente ya vería que haría con lo sucedido.

Bill lo tomo de la cintura, se recostó, lo acomodo quedando de forma en que ambos estuvieran abrazados (Dipper encima de este) y jaló una sabana para que les cubriera del frío de la noche.

Así, Ambos quedando profundamente dormidos.

Los rayos del sol daban lugar a la agradable escena, dejando una magnífica esencia para el mayor.

El despertar y lo primero que ve es la tierna cara de su Pino es algo asombroso para Bill.

Sus pestañas, su boquita que le rogaba que le besara, sus mejillas de tono carmesí, TODO era una vista espectacular para Bill.

Podía sentir el cálido, pequeño y frágil cuerpo del menor encima suyo. Su respiración... su pequeño miembro en contacto con el suyo. Quería seguir durmiendo, quería poder estar en comodidad con su pequeño, pero por nada era Faraón.

Su idea era gobernar junto a su pequeño. Una fantasía que pronto se volvería realidad ya que, en egipto nunca importó que edad se tenia para poder casarse, ni cuanto le llevabas a tu prometido, aunque Dipper fuera 10 años menor que el, no importaba.

Empezó acariciar su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de esta, su pelo era igual. Bill de mala gana tubo que alejar un poco a Dipper para que este pudiera levantarse, bañarse, vestirse y comenzar sus labores como faraón.

Salió de la habitación confiado en que Dipper no intentaría nada cuando se despertará.

Paso alrededor de una hora cuando Dipper por fin despertó.

Al principio no recordaba nada, hasta que trato de levantarse para ponerse de pie y fue ahí cuando sintió una enorme punzada de dolor que le impedía quedarse de pie. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran frescos y detallados, causando un sonrojo por parte del menor.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Dipper todavía seguía pensativo. Su familia, su hermana, su virginidad arrebatada por... Bill.

Sentía algo escurrir de su parte baja, acercó su mano para ver que era y... Semen. Y mucho para su sorpresa.

¿lo odiaba? Era lo que más se preguntaba. ¿por que no odiarlo? Después de todo lo violó. Pero...algo le decía que no debía odiarlo, por que Bill le había mostrado su cariño y aprecio... a su extraña manera pero lo hizo.

Negó con su cabeza para olvidar esos patéticos pensamientos, el quería estar lejos del rubio lo más pronto posible. Incluso si lograba su objetivo ¿A donde iría? Al imperio Pines no era buena opción, después de todo sus tíos prácticamente lo vendieron. Estaba enojado, resentido con ellos. Ni en su familia se podía confiar... pero... ¿Y Mabel? Ella siempre lo apoyo y ánimo en todo. Siempre pudo confiar en ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien acercándose, Dipper se envolvió con una sabana de tela fina y casi transparente y muy delgada. Sin razón alguna, empezó a temblar.

-Ya despertaste. - pronunció Bill con una sonrisa dando entender sus "Buenos dias".

Dipper sólo se limitó a observarlo con nervios mientras Bill se acercaba a el.

-Ven a desayunar. - se acercó para besarle la frente y acariciarle suavemente su pelo castaño.

-¿Que?- logró pronunciar sin entender muy bien su situación actual.

-Que me vas acompañar a desayunar mi pino. -

-Está bien... solo q-que n-no puedo... pararme... duele. - dijo Dipper entre apenado y enojado.

Bill entendió y dejo salir una risa, vio el estado en que se encontraba Dipper, le entraban las ganas de hacerle el amor nuevamente, pero se controlo. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar a Dipper puesto en sus piernas escurría su semen. Luego lo Vistió con la nueva muda de ropa que encargo a sus medidas, luego lo cargo al estilo princesa y salio de la habitación.

Dipper no dijo nada, su mente seguía en blanco.

-¿No habías desayunado antes?- pregunto Dipper para romper el silencio agobiante.

-No. Esperaba a que te levantarás por que quería desayunar contigo. - le contesto el faraón mientra caminaba rápido por los largos pasillos.

Dipper seguía callado, observando con detalle todo, tratando de aprenderse los caminos de memoria, cosa que le costaría bastante.

Cuando por fin llegaron lo que seria el comedor, Bill lo deposito en una silla cerca de este e hizo señales a las sirvientas para traer de inmediato la deliciosa comida.

Por el momento, Dipper se concentró en comer, necesitaba reunir fuerzas para lo que sea que llegara hacer.

Bill comía como todos los días, solo que esta vez, más contento por tener la compañía del castaño y observándolo de vez en cuando. Al finalizar el desayuno...

\- ¿Que harás conmigo?- pregunto por fin Dipper lleno de intriga y curiosidad. En un ensamble serio.

\- No te voy a asesinar. ¿De acuerdo? - dio un ultimo trago al vino de uva y Prosiguió. - Te vas a quedar a mi lado. Conmigo. -

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto esperando una respuesta que le satisfasga.

-Una eternidad cariño. Gobernaras junto a mi. - le contesto, su voz era alegre y decidida. Dipper abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y que, claro, no aceptaba lo que le dijo el rubio.

-Quiero regresar con mi familia. Quiero ver a mi hermana. - reclamo según enojado, aunque Bill no se lo tomaba encerio.

-¿Para que? ¿Que acaso no recuerdas? ¡Tu familia te entrego a mí! Ellos no te quieren como yo. Vamos Pino, te estoy dando una oportunidad. Puedes ser feliz conmigo. Nunca te faltara nada, jamás te lastimare. Pino yo... - se acercó a el, se a rodillo para estar a su altura. - Te amo. - y lo beso tiernamente.

Dipper no sabia que pensar, obviamente no se iba quedar con ese loco, tenia que idear un plan para escapar pero necesitaba estar mas tranquilo y solo para poder pensar bien. Lo primero que haría, es que Bill creyera que Dipper estaba dispuesto a corresponder su amor. Lo engañaria. ¿que tenía de malo? No le importaba, solo quería salir de ahí.

Dipper se pondría sumiso ante Bill, solo por el momento.

Dipper correspondió el beso algo torpe siendo un inexperto en eso, Bill hizo más profundo el beso y después de un rato se separaron por un hilo de saliva.

-Dipper te amo. Te lo diré cuantas veces quieras. -

-N-No hace falta... Yo... Quiero estar solo por unos momentos, para aclarar mi mente. - dijo Dipper mostrando algo de inseguridad, Bill le explico algunas cosas y lo dejo en su lujusa habitación.

-Y ya sabes, si quieres algo sólo has sonar esta campana y una sirvienta vendrá a atenderte. - le explico con claridad mientras le entregaba una campana pequeña de oro con unos rubis incrustados como decoración. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. - Adiós cariño, te veo en la noche. -

-Adiós... Bill. - se despidió lo más amable posible.

Después de que Bill se fuera, Dipper tendría tiempo para planear algo sin que Bill sospechara.

Primero. Como escaparía. Y si logra salir tardaría varios días en llegar a su imperio.

Y si... En vez de escapar...

-Mabel. - susurro esperanzado.

Podía enviarle una carta a Mabel, informándole lo que sucedía y que viniera a por el para rescatarlo y ayudarlo. Obviamente tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, pero... ¿Quien le enviaría la carta? Antes tenía que encontrar a alguien de confianza para que fuera a entregársela a Mabel. Eso llevaría tiempo, pero no más de un año.

Ahora... ¿Cómo actuaría ante el rubio?

No entendía lo que pasaba por la loca mente de Bill. ¿Encerio lo amaba?¿O era puro juego? Además son del mismo sexo. Eso seria muy extraño y descabellado. Quizás la edad no importaba mucho, pero el hecho de que fueran del mismo género era algo inaudito.

Dipper pensó, probablemente debería fingir que lo amaba, pero que era muy tímido para aceptarlo. Debería hacer creer a Bill que él jamás lo dejaría, ganar su confianza, mientras a sus espaldas buscaba a alguien de confianza para poder enviarle aquella carta a su hermana.

Si, estaba muy convencido de que lo lograría con esfuerzo y esmero.

Simplemente, era cuestión de tiempo.

Practicaba, y practicaba en voz baja, tratando de sonar convincente para que Bill creyera que encerio estaba enamorado de el. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta como el tiempo se le fue volando hasta las cuatro de la tarde, donde una sirvienta de unos 30 años, linda y de pelo oscuro largo, entro amablemente a la habitación.

-Disculpe, Joven Dipper, le traigo su almuerzo. - dijo con una dulce y cálida sonrisa, Dipper sólo asintió.

-Muchas gracias... - dijo apenas audible.

-Con su permiso. - y se retiró de la forma más educada posible.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, termino. Admitía la comida que le servían era demasiado buena, incluso más que las que le servían en su imperio. De pronto, llego la misma mujer para recoger los trastos.

-Espera u-un momento. - Llamó Dipper algo nervioso.

-¿Hm?¿Que sucede joven?- pregunto curiosa.

-Puedo hablar con usted un momento... -

\- Dejeme primero llevar esto. ¿ok?- su voz era tierna y tranquila. Le llenaba los aires de confianza a Dipper.

-Está bien. - y con esto, ella salió.

Después de unos 6 minutos, regreso con una sonrisa, algo nerviosa.

-Si quieres puede sentarte. - dijo Dipper mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cama donde no llevaba horas sentado.

\- N-No creo que se... seria una molestia... - contestó un poco tímida.

-No es una molestia... te lo pido... -

-De acuerdo... - contestó la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama lentamente. Dipper la miró a sus ojos, unos hermosos grises claros.

-Antes de empezar... Quiero que por favor, de lo que se hable aquí no salga. No se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Bill. - advirtió chico.

-No estoy segura... Al amo Bill no se le debe ocultar nada... - aclaró la mujer insegura.

-Te lo pido ¡Por favor! - dijo suplicante con esos ojos tiernos. La mujer lo pensó por un momento, para luego sonreír de medio lado.

-Está bien... ¿De que quiere hablar? -

-Primero... Me gustaría saber tu nombre. -

-Oh, bueno me llamo... Cleo. - respondió la mujer con una radiante segura, Dipper se sentía muy cómodo con ella.

-Un gusto Cleo, me llamo Dipper, aunque tu ya los has de saber. - dijo mientras se le escapa una risa.

-Jejeje si... Tiene 12 años. ¿no?-

-Si. Me gustaría saber si... ¿usted sabe que hago aquí? -

-Bueno, si... todos los que trabajamos para el amo Bill lo sabemos ya que el nos aviso de ante mano. - respondió ahora en un tono serio y fija su mirada en los ojos de Dipper.

-¿Y exactamente que les digo? - pregunto interesado.

-Según tengo entendido, usted iba a ser su pareja y que teníamos que tratarlo como se debe. Sin ninguna ofensa y mal gesto. Y si todo iba bien, cuando usted cumpliera los 15 años iba hacer una boda formal. - explicó la chica de manera natural y confiada.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUEEEE!? - una enorme sopresa que no le gustaba para nada. Cloe lo miro confundida. - ¿No te parece extraño que dos personas del mismo sexo se casen?- pregunto en un tono demandante.

\- Sinceramente si, es muy extraño, nunca creí que el amo Bill tuviera esos gustos... pero no puedo demandar nada... todos aquí los respetamos, además el no están malo contigo. No le ha golpeado y ofendido. ¿O me equivocó? - arqueo un ceja resiviendo la negativa del pequeño. - Ya ve, no se preocupe, usted puede vivir tranquilamente aquí, le aseguro que se sentira como rey. - sonrió orgullosa con aires de confianza.

-Entiendo Cloe, pero... Yo no... Es difícil para mi... Quiero regresar con mi hermana... -

-¿Tiene una hermana?- pregunto la de ojos grises sorprendida.

-Una familia... mi nombre es Dipper Pines, del imperio Pines y soy - fue interrumpido.

-El próximo faraón. Según tengo entendido, el mayor de los hijos toma el cargo del faraon a menos que se lo quiera otorgar a alguien del linaje de sangre. No puedo creer que... ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí? ¿Fue uno de esos matrimonios a reglados? - dijo intrigada. Cloe odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Más o menos... lo que pasa es que... ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - se miraron por unos segundos y ella asintió segura de si misma. - Mis Tíos me entregaron a cambio de que Bill los ayudará a que el imperio no se fuera a la ruina. - sonaba muy triste, la mujer lo miro angustiada y preocupada, se acercó al y lo brazo con cariño. Este acto sorprendió mucho a Dipper, sea sentía seguro.

-Yo lo lamento... no lo sabía... Me gustaría poder ayudarte en lo que sea. -

-¿Encerio? - especulo Dipper lleno de esperanzas.

-Si. - respodnio con una cálida sonrisa.

-Espero no quivocarme. - pensó Dipper para luego proseguir a explicarle su ingenioso plan que, la mujer estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarle en todo siendo muy cuidadosa para que Bill no se diera cuenta.

Aunque ninguno sabía lo que pasaba por la loca mente del Amo.

Cayó la noche, donde Bill regreso al cuarto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Y Bien Pino? -

-Bill yo... - se acercó al mayor de manera provocativa con sus mejillas rojas ya que estaba muy avergonzado de lo que hacía.

Bill lo rodeo de la cintura mientras ambos se besaban con lo que parecía ser, mucho amor. Bill besaba de manera desfrenetica y muy necesitado, lujurioso , besar a Dipper era una enorme tentación, algo único y maravilloso. Dipper, aunque incómodo y asqueado tenía que seguir, aguantarse.

Bill no se sorprendió mucho por la acción del castaño, pues sabía que en cualquier momento iba a caer ante él.

Bajo su mano hacia la entre pierna del menor, acariciando de manera sutil provocando que el castaño jadeara.

Aumento el ritmo, sacando dulces gemidos que hacían que el miembro del mayor despertará.

Hizo que se recostara en la cama y Bill empezó a lamer los pezones del menor.

-Mmm... B-Bill... - el mayor dio por comenzar a bajar hasta su entre pierna, repartiendo besos,(ya descubierta misteriosamente) . -Bill, no quiero... aun me duele. - suplico el mayor, no había pasado ni un día entero desde que lo hicieron.

-Está bien, luego me lo recomenzaras. Pero quiero tener sexo oral.

-Es-Espera! ¡BILL! Ahhh~ el rubio le dio unas la midas allí pequeño miembro del castaño y en cuestión de minutos este se corrió en su cara.

-Pino te amo. - El mayor le de pisto un dulce beso en su mejillas mientras el menor menor se quedaba dormido.

Bill lo acomodo bien para que ambos pudieran dormir aún más cómodos y con el contacto cálido de sus cuerpos.

-Eres mío Dipper. - y con esto último cerró sus ojos para que en cuestión minutos cayera dormido.

Bill tenía planeado Muchas cosas con su amado y futuro esposo. Sabía que Dipper no estaba tan enamorado como el lo estaba del castaño y que quizás tenía miedo de que el rubio lo dejara. Eso jamás iba a pasar.

Para muy mala suerte de que Bill, tenia que ir a un viaje al imperio Noroeste y tardaría dos días en irse y regresar, sumándole un día extra para negociar unas cosas, estaría fuera de la pirámide por cinco días enteros.

Algo que Dipper aprovecharía.

Bill preparó sus cosas para el tedioso y aburrido viaje, despidiéndose de su pequeño.

-Regresare amor. - le dijo Bill a Dipper para juntar sus labios, cosa que Dipper correspondió contento, y no fue necesariamente por que lo disfrutaba. Más bien por qué, estaba feliz de que el rubio saliera de viaje en aquellos cinco días. Tendría una única oportunidad. Bill lo miro esperando un "te extrañare" o "te quiero" cosa que no sucedió.

-¡Adiós Bill! Regresa pronto. - se despidio Dipper con una radiante sonrisa, aunque claro, el "regresa pronto" era en realidad un "tardate el tiempo que quieras".

Bill dejo a cargo a su fiel supervisor para que estuviera atento de lo que ocurría en el imperio.

Un hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo teñido de blanco y mechones rojos. Piel muy pálida y ojos grises, pero tenía su "atractivo". Se hacía llamar "Marcos".

Fin del tercer capítulo.

**_Fecha_ de publicación: **Jueves 19 diciembre del 2019.

**Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld**

**Au: **Egipto

**fandom: **Gravity Falls.

**historia: "La Pirámide del Faraón Bill"**

**nota del escritor: **

Volví a regresar a FANFICTION, desde que Wattpad comenzó a decaer. así que ahora sólo estoy pasando los capítulos, no los estoy editando. tomen en cuenta que está fue mi primera historia cuando apenas estaba comenzado, es de hace más de tres años. cuando tenía apenas quince años.

Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas.

Este apenas es el comienzo.


	4. Capítulo 04- Hogar

Día 1.

La mañana comenzaba como cualquier otra, Dipper despertó un poco tarde y algo soñoliento hasta recordar que Bill no estaba en la pirámide.

La emoción lo invadió haciendo que saltará de la cama un poco mejor que el día anterior puesto el dolor de su parte baja había desaparecido casi por completo.

Lo primero que hizo fue investigar un poco del lugar con la gran ayuda de Cloe, la pelinegra trabaja ahí desde hace casi cinco años y conocía muy bien el lugar, no tanto como el mismísimo faraón Bill pero si lo suficiente.

Marcos, el que ahora estaba a cargo estaba muy atento con el chico ya que el amo Bill le había encargado muy estrictamente que lo mantuviera vigilado.

Dipper disfrutaba del inmenso lugar y lo que más le agrado fue la biblioteca, admitía que ahí vivía mucho mejor que en su imperio. Más lujuso y con más conocimientos. Sin embargo... extrañaba su hogar.

Día 2.

Se levantó muy animado con el pensamiento de empezar a escribir la carta.

Primero fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, luego a desayunar y ahora, en el escritorio de Bill, tomó uno de los cientos de papiros que había ahí y un pincel.

Dejo que los pensamientos fluyeran en su mente para poder transmitir lo que sentía y plasmarlo en el papiro.

Después de unos largos minutos de concentración y tranquilidad, su mano fue libre de escribir todo aquello que lo mantenía resguardado.

A cabo de media hora, termino. Enrollo el papiro de buena forma.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, ya había lo había hecho, sólo faltaba dárselo a Cloe y que esta fuera al imperio Pines para entregárselo a su hermana.

Uso la campana que le había dado Bill y en menos de un minuto vino Cloe.

-Ya esta listo. - informó Dipper muy ansioso.

-¿Encerio? Eso fue rápido. - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque Dipper no estaba percatado de aquello. El castaño asintió satisfecho y se acercó a la mujer con el rollo en manos.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Encerio, solo puedo confiar en ti.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas Dipper. - parecía estar desepcionada de si misma.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuantos crees tardar?

-Bueno... Por suerte el imperio Pines es el que mas cerca ésta del imperio Cipher. No como el imperio Alegría. Sólo me tomare unos dos o tres días.

-¿Tu crees que Bill se de cuenta de tu ausencia?- preguntó preocupado.

-No del todo. Él tiene muchos sirvientes y difícil mente logrará recordame. Tranquilo Dipper todo saldrá bien. - le dijo regalandole una sonrisa amable. - Te voy a extrañar.

-Igualmente. - y ambos se abrazaron de manera tierna y cálida.

Cloe salió de la habitación de forma muy seria y ocultando el rollo entre sus ropas para que nadie lo viera.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo. - murmuró para su adentros mientras sonreía lasivamente.

Muy pronto el estaría en su verdadero hogar. Junto a su hermana. Y lejos del rubio.

Y hablando del rubio...

Día 3.

Bill Cipher ya había llegado al imperio Noroeste y recibió una muy buena bienvenida. Era de esperarse del imperio con mejor economía que había, claro, por debajo del suyo.

El faraón del imperio lo recibió con su sonrisa radiante, presumiendo sus joyas y como manejaba el lugar. Por último, presentando a...

-Y esta es mi hermosa hija. Pacífica Noroeste. - dijo el padre muy orgulloso mientras tomaba del hombro de su hija.

-Un gusto Faraón Cipher. - dijo una niña de 13 años. Pelo rubio y largo. Ojos verdes y piel de porcelana. Hizo reverencia mostrando respeto hacia el mayor.

-El gusto es mio. - contestó sonriendo forzosamente. Mostrando su perfectos dientes haciendo suspirar a la pequeña rubia que de inmeadito se sonrojo.

En otra parte...

Día 4.

Mabel Pines. La mayor de los gemelos. Un niña muy inperactiva y bonita. Ahora se encontraba llorando puesto su tío Ford había vuelto con una mala noticia.

"Durante el viaje, tu hermano y yo estábamos viendo unos escarabajos pero no se en que momento él se separo de mí. Se había perdido. Lo estuve buscando por varias horas y no lo encontré y me temo lo peor. "

Esa noticia no le gusto para nada.

Aunque tenía la esperanza de que su querido hermano siguiera vivo, aun así temía por no volverlo a ver.

En otra parte...

Cloe esperaba inpaciente y un poco nerviosa ante la llegada de su amo. Se encontraba por el camino donde sabía que el rubio iba a pasar cuando regresara.

Eran el rededor de las siete de la noche.

En cuestión de minutos pudo ver que llegaba y le hizo unas señales.

Bill se detuvo y miro a la mujer que apenas lograba recordar entre su servidumbre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio apenas interesado. Cloe respiro profundo y con todo el valor posible empezó hablar.

-Amo Bill, lo que sucede es que... usted sabe que yo siempre le seré fiel y nunca estaré en su contra.

-Si, por que aquel que me traicione de cualquier manera posible va a ser condenado a la muerte. - dijo sonriendo de manera tan natural.

-S-Si... lo se. Bueno, he venido a decirle algo sobre Dipper Pines. - al mencionar su nombre de manera temblorosa, bastó para que Bill le diera su valorosa atención.

-Cuéntame querida. -

Bill se dirigía al imperio Pines, después de haber leído la carta que que su amado Pino había escrito para su hermana donde claramente pedía por ayuda.

No le tomó mucho tiempo como pensó.

Entró al lugar esperando por que los gemelos le dieran la bienvenida, mientras caminaba por los pasillos examinando el lugar que no era comparado con su increíble Pirámide. Sonriendo de manera tranquila y alegre.

Se detuvo al ver en una habitación, una niña de pelo castaño suelto con unas ropas muy elegantes y brillosas. Estaba sentada en el piso, junto a una mesita. El rubio se acercó por curiosidad y pudo ver con más detalle a la niña y lo que está hacía.

Dibujaba en un pequeño papiro con pinceles de colores, una estrella fugaz. No era muy bonita pero si grande y llamativa por los colores que ésta poseía. Bill se posicionó detrás de ella y la pequeña ni se daba cuenta.

-Muy bonita... estrella fugaz. - dijo el rubio haciendo que la pequeña diera un brinco del susto, hasta que lo vio.

"Un rubio muy apuesto"

-A-Ah... gracias... - dijo mientras sonreía de la manera mas tierna y dulce posible. Bill notó que se parecía a cierto niño que amaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas dulsura?- pregunto de manera dulce y amable.

-Me llamo Mabel. - dijo contenta la chica, olvidando por completo el como se sentía antes.

-Con que ella es la hermana de mi Pino. Si que es bonita... pero nada comparado con mi Pino. - pensó Bill mientras reía risueñamente.

-¿Vienes por mis Tíos? En un momento vienen.

-Oh, no es necesario pequeña estrella. He venido a buscarte a ti.

-¿Encerio?- dijo curiosa la chiquilla. Pero la vez ansiosa.

-Si. He venido a entregarte esto personalmente. Toma. - dijo mientras le entragaba un rollo dorado. Ella lo resivió. - Bueno... Si me disculpas, yo me voy. - y se fue dejándola muy pensativa.

Ella recogió sus cosas y fue directo a e su habitación donde se encontró de paso a sus tíos.

-Mabel... ¿Sabes si ya se fue un joven rubio?- dijo su tío Stan.

-¿Eh?Así... ya se fue. - sonrió y se fue.

-¿Para que habrá venido?- dijo Stan.

-No tengo ni idea. - dijo Ford no muy confiado.

Mabel entró a su habitación contenta y habría el rollo dorado, donde pudo notar una hermosa escritura, quizás la más bonita que había visto en su vida.

"MABEL."

Soy tu hermano Dipper. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. Han pasado muchas cosas pero he encontrado mi hogar. Lamento si te dejo sola pero es que quiero vivir junto a él. Los días con él son de lo mejor. Me ha ayudado mucho, ha sido bueno, amable y comprensivo conmigo. Quizás ya lo conoces. En fin, creo que no nos volveremos a ver, perdón pero ahora estoy con alguien que me ama. No te preocupes por mí. Me despido y saluda a mis Tíos de mi parte. Con cariño, tu hermano Dipper. "

Simplemente no podía creer lo que leía. Claramente esa perfecta caligrafía no era de su hermano, pero de seguro mando a un escriba a que lo plasmara todo.

¿Él estaba en un mejor lugar? ¿Con quién? Podía entender que su hermano haya encontrado el amor, para ser muy joven y un chico muy solitario le sorprendía, aunque podía ser cierto... pero ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y cómo que lo conocía? No podía entenderlo muy bien. Así que le enseño el rollo a sus tíos, que, estos se miraron extrañados pero al final la convencieron de que su hermano se encontraba en Buenas manos.

Día 5.

Ya eran las once de la noche y Bill ya casi llegaba de regreso a su imperio.

Estaba furioso y decepcionado de su Pino. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. ¿Qué acaso su Pino no entendía cuánto lo amaba? Pues al parecer no.

-He venido a decirle algo sobre Dipper Pines. - había dicho Cloe nerviosa y Bill le entregó toda su atención.

-Cuéntame querida. - sonrió de manera astuta y peligrosa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que yo... El joven Dipper confía mucho en mi y es por eso que... -

-¿Que, Qué? - dijo Bill algo inquieto.

-El me ha confesado Muchas cosas. Como por que llegó aquí y que él quiere regresar a su imperio. Y le hice creer que lo ayudaría a escapar. Tome, el quería que le entregará esta carta a su hermana gemela para que lo salvará. - le entregó un rollo de uno de sus papiros dorados.

Bill la miró al desconfiado pero al final la tomó, lo desenrollo y empezó a leer, viendo por primera vez la escritura de su pequeño.

Pasaron dos minutos. Y Bill estaba más que furioso. ¿Es que acaso no era feliz con él? ¿Es que acaso no lo quería ni un poco? ¡Pues al parecer lo había engañado!

-¿El sospecha de usted? ¿De que yo se algo sobre esto? - pregunto Bill con la voz ronca. Tratando de ocultar todo el enojo que sentía por dentro.

-Eh-Eh No... no sabe nada... -

-Bueno... lo mejor será que te apartes de él. Seguirás trabajando para mi pero estarás lejos de él. ¿Entendiste?- la miraba con ojos fríos y penetrantes.

-¡S-Si amo! - dijo con algo de miedo.

-Hiciste muy bien en decírmelo. - y con esto último rompió el papiro, dividiendolo en pequeños trozos.

Después de romperlo se le ocurrió hacer una carta para su futura cuñada, haciendo la creer que era Dipper y que estaba muy bien. Por eso fue a visitarla.

Minutos después.

Bill llegó siendo resivido por Marcos y informándole todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, al parecer todo seguía en su lugar. Bill hizo unos cuantos asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Dipper estaba en la recamara que compartía con Bill, ansioso por que pronto, su hermana lo ayudaria a salir del lugar.

Que equivocado estaba.

Pasó tan solo una hora cuando se hizo presente Bill, Dipper tuvo que poner su mejor cara finjiendo alegría por su llegada, mientras esperaba a que en unos días su hermana llegaría y todo se solucionaría.

-Hola Amor. - dijo Bill finjiendo alegría y sonriendo hipocritamente.

-Hola Bill. - contestó Dipper sonriendo algo apenado. Tenia que soportarlo sólo unos días más. O al menos eso pensaba Dipper.

Bill se sento a su lado y lo miró detenidamente mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente. ¿Debería castigarlo por lo que hizo? ¿O dejar pasarlo por el momento?

Dipper se percató de la penetrante mirada del mayor sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Q-Qué pasa B-Bill?- preguntó un poco nervioso. Tenía miedo de que Bill haya descubierto su plan.

-Pino, Pino, Pino. ¿Cuándo entenderás? - dijo Bill de forma incomprensiva mientras tomaba el menton del menor con un poco de brusquedad, mirándolo fríamente.

-¿D-De que hablas? - dijo este confundido y con miedo.

-Oh Pino sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Se lo que tramas cariño. ¿Crees que tu hermana vendrá a salvarte? ¡Estas muy equivocado! Tu jamás saldrás de esta pirámide cariño. Siempre estarás junto a mi. Cuando leí el papiro sentí una enorme furia que ni te imaginas Pino, pero... te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo y deseches la idea de que podrás salir de aquí. Y olvidare todo. ¿si?

Dipper estaba más que cabreado. ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrió? Eso ya no importaba. Ahora Bill lo sabía y estaría mucho más atento con él. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Dejarse amar y quedarse por toda su vida junto a él? ¿Encerio se iba a dejar, rendir ante el rubio? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? El nisiquiera sentía atracción por los hombres. Él no lo amaba de aquella forma.

-Bill yo... Perdona... - Bill lo miro con una sonrisa satisfecha, esperando que su Pino terminará de disculparse. - Perdona por no amarte como tu me amas a mi y yo jamás voy hacerlo por que me violaste. ¿Entiendes? Aunque falle una y otra vez siempre trataré de estar lejos de ti. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡POR QUE TE ODIO! - esas palabras transmitían rincor profundo. Por una parte, Dipper estaba nervioso de lo que le haría Bill después de lo que le dijo, pero por otra estaba orgulloso y confiado de lo antes dicho.

Bill sintió un cierto dolor que no le agradaba para nada en su interior. "Te odio" no le gustaba para nada como sonaba. Estaba triste y enojado pero su tristeza era mas que el enojo. Y es que no podía creer lo que le había dicho su Pino. Pero él no se dejaría quebrar tan fácilmente. El seguiría intentándolo. Y si Dipper no aceptaba por las buenas, entonces sería por las malas...

-Oh Pino... Eres tan difícil de enamorar... Eres un reto mi niño. Por eso me gustas más. - sonrió de manera burlona y coqueta. Aquello hizo temblar a Dipper. - ¿Sabes que voy hacer? Si desperdicias la oportunidad... vas a sufrir aún más. Así que por las buenas vas a prender amarme. ¿entiendes?-

-¡JAMÁS!¡ESO JAMÁS VA A PASAR! - grito al borde de la furia.

-¿A no? Creo que si te doy placer todos los días cambiarás de opinión ¿no? - dijo Bill mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Dipper.

-B-Bill... no se te ocurra ¡Ahhh!~ - gimió el castaño cuando sintió como el rubio empezaba a masajear su entre pierna.

-Oh vamos, si Suenas hermoso cuando gimes. Se que quieres mas~

Bill empezó a despojar, a ambos, de sus ropas quedando así completamente desnudos.

-B-Bill por favor... no... Hmm... - trataba de reprimir pero el rubio se la dejaba muy difícil.

Empezó a frotar su miembro junto al suyo, causando mucho placer en ambos. Dipper no hacía nada, solo se retorcía de placer en la cama. Mordiéndose la mano para que ningún gemido saliera.

Después de un rato, Bill se acercó a sus pezones y los empezó a lamer y mordisquear.

-Mmmm... ¡B-Bill! Ahh... dé-déjame... - Bill ignorandolo, empezó a repartir besos y comenzando a darle unos mordiscos por su cuello que se notarian a simple vista. - ¡Ahh!Duele... -

-A mi me duele más Pino... el que no me correspondas... -

-Eres un i-idota... jamás te amaré. - dijo entre jadeos. Eso fue la gota que derramó la copa de Bill.

-Ya veremos si no. - tomó al menor e hizo que se pusiera en cuatro y sin preparación alguna lo penetró.

Sin duda, fue más doloroso que la primera vez.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!¡¡¡BILL!!! - gritó de puro dolor. Las lágrimas caían. Enterraba sus uñas entre las sábanas blancas. - ¡¡¡PARAAA IDIOTAAA AAAHHHG!!! -

Bill no le importaba los gritos de dolor que su pequeño daba, esta vez, sólo se preocuparía por darse placer a sí mismo. Y vaya que los disfrutaba, y mucho más cuando lo hacía con rudeza, yendo más profundo.

-¡Ohhh si,si, si!... Mmm... más Pino... - era un ciclo que parecía jamás terminar.

El sonido entre el choque de sus cuerpos se oía por toda la habitación. Haciendo posible el profundizar las estocadas y es que Bill estaba sasiado de deseo y quería más, a pesar de que ésto lastimara a su pequeño no le importaba. Pronto se acostumbrará. Y habrá un momento en que Dipper le rogaría por más. De tan sólo imaginar cómo su Pino le rogaría y se le insinuara se ponía más duro.

Muy pronto llegarían al clímax y Dipper ya no sollozaba, ahora gemía, muy bajo pero de manera descontrolada.

-Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahg... Hmn... - a pesar de seguir en la misma posición, aquel intenso dolor empezaba a darle cierto placer que lo enloquecía y es que solo Bill podía hacerlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él no podía pensar eso... Él lo detestaba, lo odiaba. ¿no?

Era algo que pronto llegaría a su fin, así como también sentiría aquel líquido blanco saliendo de su entrada. De tan solo pensar lo Lo ponía más... ¿caliente? ¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso?!

Bill tomó el miembro del menor y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas pero aplicando fuerza que le dolía a Dipper, pero a la vez... Le fascinaba. ¿Es acaso eso posible? ¡Claro que no!

-N-No Bill... detente... Me lastimas-Ahhhh~ y es que con aquel armonioso sonido era tan irresistible. Sus labios pedían que fueran atendidos.

-Claro que no... ¡Hmm! Ohh ya casi Pino... -

-¡No! ¡BILL!- el gemido de Dipper fue ahogado en un lujurioso beso. Explorando un sabor embriagador por parte del mayor. Ambos se corrieron. Dipper entre las sábanas y Bill dentro de éste.

Bill corto el beso y Dipper sólo lo miraba entre cansado y con aparente miedo.

Dipper cerró los ojos, estaba muy agotado pero sentía aquel líquido espeso saliendo de su entrada... y es que era bastante.

Bill sólo se dispuso a tomarlo de su cintura y acomodarlo junto a él.

-¿Te gustó Pino? - preguntó maliciosamente sin recibir respuesta del menor pero este lo escuchaba. - ¿Quieres un poco mas?- mencionó poniendo alerta al menor aunque no podía hacer mucho en realidad. Dipper sólo podía sentir la respiración del mayor.

Sin aviso alguno, Bill metió en la entrada de Dipper su dedo índice causando un ligero y doloroso gemido por parte de este. Sintiendo como aun salía algo de su propio semen.

-B-Bill... Mmmm... y-ya es suficiente... Ahhh... - metió ahora su dedo corazón, penetrandolo como si de su hombría se tratara. Dipper sólo gemía bajo, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas. ¿Que ganaba Bill con esto? Probablemente la hermosa vista de su Pino gimiendo ante las pequeñas penetraciones. Incluso se estaba volviendo a poner duro.

Después de unos minutos... Dipper se corrió, manchando el muy trabajado abdomen del rubio. Saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor. Y dirigió su mano encima del pequeño, redondito y suave trasero del castaño.

Y al cabo de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando la mañana llegó...

-¿Qué? Rayos... - murmuró Dipper tratándose de pararse de la cama hasta que un enorme dolor apareció en su parte baja. Miró a su alrededor y notó que, evidentemente, Bill ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

No hizo mucho estando solo... Después de registrar el enorme lugar, costandole mucho trabajo por el inmenso dolor, encontró lo que sería su "nueva" ropa. Muy bonita y de su estilo. Con bordes azules, su color favorito.

No se lo pensó y se fue a bañar, aguantando el dolor en su parte baja.

Al terminar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensando en que podía hacer ahora. Quería correr por toda la pirámide para encontrar una salida pero aquello sería totalmente inútil. Seguramente Bill iba hacer mucho más precavido con el. ¿Qué podía hacer el ahora? ¿Quedarse con el rubio y vivir siempre junto a él? No, lo aborrecia demasiado para tan siquiera considerar aquello una opción.

A veces tenía que enfrentar la muy cruel realidad y darse por vencido. Pero es que simplemente quería estar lejos de él. No le gustaba. No lo amaba. Y jamas se contradeceria ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Los días se pasaban a semanas, y estas se convertían en meses.

Todos los días era la misma maldita rutina para el castaño que solo quería irse de ahí.

Bill se ausentaba prácticamente todo el día y cuando regresaba por la noche le hacía el amor de tal manera que Dipper empezaba a dudar si encerio le desagradaba. Y es que le empezaba fascinar... pero el tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de la enigmática pirámide.

Jamás se volvió a cruzar a Cloe y ya empezaba a sospechar de que algo malo le habría ocurrido. Incluso preguntaba a otros sirvientes, pero estos sólo respondían con un amable "No, perdone. "

Con los pocos meses que han transcurrido, siempre se la pasaba jugando juegos de mesas o leyendo algún libro de la fantástica biblioteca que poseía Bill. Aunque también trataba de idearse un plan poder escapar de aquel lugar que no consideraba para nada un "hogar. "

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

**_Fecha de publicación: _**Jueves 19 diciembre del 2019

**_Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld_**

**_fandom: _**Gravity Falls

**_nota de escritor: _**

las publicó lo mas rapido que puedo, asi que me disculpó por las seguras incoherencias que vayan a enonctrar.

La historia aún continúa...

._.


	5. Capítulo 05- Traición

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Desde que vive en aquella pirámide? Ya han pasado más de tres años, y en unas semanas sería su cumpleaños número 16.

Ya no sabía que hacer o que tratar de hacer. No podía quejarse de vivir entre la miseria por que ahí lo atendían demasiado bien. Y en las últimas semanas empezaba a disfrutar el enorme placer que el faraón Bill le brindaba.

-¿Que me esta sucediendo?- pensaba el castaño mientras desde su alcoba veía el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

Aun extrañaba a su hermana y no sabía absolutamente nada del imperio Pines. Solo esperaba que, Mabel estuviera bien.

Era mes de junio, un miércoles. No recordaba muy bien el número pero si que era miércoles. Dipper había descubierto en los últimos meses que aquella pirámide contenía pasadisos secretos y que el apenas conocía uno, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Bill los sabía todos.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca. Como siempre, concentrado en su lectura. Y pronto se hizo presente la ausencia del rubio.

-¡Hola Pino! - saludo con una radiante sonrisa Bill, de ahora 26 años. Aun se veía joven y "atractivo".

Dipper sólo se inmutó hacer una extraña mueca.

-Hola Bill. - saludo sin muchos ánimos volviendo a su lectura. Que para Dipper era mucho más interesante que el rubio.

-¿Por qué tan serio cariño? ¡Deberías estar mas animado! Pronto será tu cumpleaños Número 16, ¿y sabes que significa? - Dipper negó sin mirarlo. - Qué pronto estaremos Unidos por la "ley" del matrimonio.

Dipper voltio con la boca abierta, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, otra razón más para querer irse de ahí.

-¿Estas aquí para recordar lo? - preguntó serio y la mirada fija en el rubio. Se tensaba de tan sólo imaginarse casarse con aquel loco rubio.

-Si... y te tengo un regalo. Ven. - dijo Bill tomándole del brazo, a Dipper no le quedó de otra que seguirlo.

Dipper ha cambiado, tanto física como psicológica, ha aprendido lo cruel e injusta que puede llegar a ser la vida. Tenía rencor hacia Bill, eso ya no era noticia. Aunque admitía que a veces el rubio podría llegar a agradarle, solía ser romántico con el cuando le enviaba unos hermosos detalles, dignos de la alta clase.

En ocasiones, Bill quería alegrarle y le contaba unos chistes que no eran para nada graciosos para Dipper, pero le hacía gracia que al menos lo intentará. Y otra cosa es que jamás le había levantado la mano. Si, Bill Cipher podría ser una persona simpática, si no fuera por el hecho de que lo violaba, sin embargo... Si te empieza a gustar... ¿se le seguiría llamando violación?

Al final, llegaron a su recamara. Que había cambiado bastante desde que Dipper tenía 12 años, era más grande, y con otros colores que no sólo fueran el dorado o rojo. También tenían verde y azul marino.

En la cama se podría apreciar lo que sería "un regalo". No era ni tan grande ni pequeño. Abarcaba una altura, largo y ancho de 50 cm.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso, un hábito el cual jamás cambiará. Aquello le gustaba a Bill.

-Habré y lo sabrás. - su voz sonaba juguetona y ansiosa, Dipper lo miró raro pero prosiguió a abrir el regalo de manera lenta y paciente.

En cuestión de segundos, la envoltura se desciso dejando una caja negra, la cual no se hizo esperar que la abriera encontrándose con lo que yacía adentro.

Era hermoso. Adorable. Asombroso y... extraño.

-¿Esto es...?- pronunció aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían con ternura y extrañes, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Bill.

-Se que a ti no te gustan como son los de por aquí... Así que este es uno especial. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó impaciente.

Dipper aún miraba lo que se encontraba adentro de la caja, descansando, durmiendo.

-No... ¡Me encanta!- gritó de alegría mientras cargaba al pequeño y tierno animal que apenas se despertaba por el movimiento. Dipper lo acurrucó entre su pecho, sintiendo el suave y sedoso pelaje del pequeño animal. - ¡Dios es increíble! - una sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera.

-Así ya no estarás tan solo. - le dijo Bill mientras aún observaba como Dipper seguía emocionado y fascinado por el gato.

Dipper notó que el gato, a pesar de ser tan encantador y juguetón, tenia un pequeño defecto. Su ojo derecho... estaba rasguñado. Se veía muy mal, no parecía afectarle tanto al gato pero a Dipper le preocupaba.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó mirando con preocupación y cariño al minino que sólo observaba el rostro de su dueño.

-Oh, eso... lamento que no sea tan perfecto, tanta belleza tiene un defecto. Fue un accidente, lo encontré con su ojo en muy mal estado e hice todo lo que pude para sanar lo, y ahora solo le quedo la cicatriz. - explicó Bill un tanto serio.

-No importa... sigue siendo perfecto... - dijo para abrazarlo suavemente. El gato sólo aspiraba el olor de su dueño, un dulce olor.

-Me alegro que te guste y... ¿Cómo le pondrás?- preguntó mientras veía como Dipper lo acariciaba.

-Mmm... - pensó con detenimiento. Observó al gato que se encontraba jugando con sus pequeños bigotes. Su pelaje era un tono de amarillo brillozo con algunos tonos oscuros. Sus ojos eran algo extraños pero a Dipper le gustaba lo extraño. ¿no? - Steven. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Steven? No crees que es un nombre...

-¿extraño?

-Poco común. - dijo Bill terminando la oración.

-Los nombres de por aquí no me gustan mucho y además quería algo nuevo y Excepcional. Steven esta bien. Me gusta. ¿A ti te gusta?- dijo Dipper refiriéndose al gato, este solamente ronroneo dando a entender un "si" por parte de los mayores.

-Supongo que Steven es un nombre muy bonito. Así se llamará entonces... cuida al minino.- dijo Bill mientras se acercaba y le depósita un beso en su frente y acaricia suavemente al minino. - Adiós Pino, te veré en la noche. - y con esto último salió de la habitación dejando a un Dipper pensativo.

Si bien, el chico podría divertirse con el pequeño gato... aunque le hubiese gustado que su hermana y él lo cuidasen. No se puede pedir más. Ahora con Bill, el ya empezaba a rendirse con aquello de escaparse. ¡No! No se iba a rendir... aunque necesitaba idear un plan. En unas semanas ya cumpliría los 16 años. ¿Que podría hacer él?

Bill estaba entusiasmado por que muy pronto se celebraría la boda de él y su Pino. Tenía planeado muchas cosas. ¿Saben cuál fue la razón por la cual decidió regalarle un gato a su castaño? No sólo era por el hecho de que no quería que Dipper estuviera muy sólo, también por que aquel gato lo vería como si fuera su hijo. Por el momento... sabía que Dipper no podía darle hijos pero... Bill Cipher no es un humano. El puede hacer lo que sea para que Dipper le de un hijo, ya sea desde magia negra o rituales con los antiguos Dioses. Un ejemplo sería la diosa de la fertelidad. Todavía tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

¿Por qué Bill quería un hijo? Es una pregunta fácil de contestar.

La única razón por la que quiere tener hijo no es por que quiere dejar "desendencia"; más bien es por que sería una creación entre él y Dipper, si Dipper planeaba dejarlo en un futuro y lograba escapar, no podrá hacerlo por que tendría un hijo con él. Dipper tomaría consiencia de que no querría de que su hijo viva sin uno de sus dos padres. Además le suena "tierno" la idea de tener una familia con su amado.

"SI". Quería un hijo con Dipper, pero sabía que si lo consiguiera, el cuerpo de su Pino aún no tiene la suficiente capacidad para aguantar la creación del niño, así que tendría que esperar hasta que Dipper tuviera unos 18 o 19 años.

Por el momento, tenía que encargarse de la ceremonia, los invitados, proceder a gobernar el reino etcétera, etcétera. Ya la gente de su reino sabía sobre el "amado" de su faraón. Al principio no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero con el paso de los meses fueron aceptandolo.

Han pasado casi tres semanas.

"Steven" ha crecido en muy buenas condiciones. Y con adornos en su cuerpo, por parte de Bill que lo hacen ver "adorable" y "elegante".

Un moño negro alrededor de su cuello. Y un extraño sombrero negro de copa. Dipper ya no estaba tan aburrido con la presencia de Steven, aparte de que le había tomado mucho cariño y aprecio, tampoco le molestaba que a veces Steven quería estar con Bill. Podría describir al felino como alguien juguetón pero no tan travieso. Siempre se le veía animado pero era consiente de las acciones que realizaba. Era algo raro para ser un gato. Y en estas casi tres semanas Bill no había hecho el amor con el castaño cosa que agradecía bastante. Uno que otro coqueteo o tierno beso por parte del rubio, pero un intento de follar, no.

Dipper se había acostumbrado bastante a la enorme pirámide, aunque aún desconocía muchos lugares o se le olvidaba algunos pasillos. Y cuando recordó que muy pronto se celebraría su boda, iba aprovechar la oportunidad. De alguna forma trataría de engañar de nuevo al rubio. Incluso aunque lo descubrieran, sabía que Bill no le alzaría la mano.

De Cloe, pues no la había vuelto a ver. Después de casi cuatro largos años no la ha visto.

Caía la noche, Steven dormía en una pequeña cama que tenía a lado de la recamara donde dormían sus dueños.

-Bill... - pronunció el castaño un tanto nervioso por la petición que le pediría al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- a pesar de que Dipper era algo cortante y para nada tierno con él, Bill todavía lo traba con cariño y amor.

-Quiero pedirte algo muy muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya que nuestra... boda se acerca y eso... ¿podrías invitar a mi... hermana? ¡Por favor! Juro que no intentaré nada... solo que la quiero ver, la extraño mucho y... por favor... - sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus bellos ojos parecían tristes. Dándole una vista "adorable" al chico.

Bill lo estuvo pensando. Si Dipper lo volvía a engañar él luego se las apañaria.

-¿Sólo a tu hermana?

-Sí... sólo a ella... por favor.

-Mmm... esta bien.

-Gracias... - dijo en voz baja el castaño. Al menos volvería a ver a su hermana. Pero no sabia como hacer para que él y ella salieran de la pirámide por que sabía que Bill lo estaría vigilando muy constantemente.

Prácticamente... No había salida.

Pero algo se le ocurrirá en el momento.

Por ahora... solo se mantendría en calma e ideando un plan.

En menos de cuatro días... él y su hermana gemela cumplirían los 16 años.

Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El día tan esperado por todos llegó al fin.

Steven sabía muy bien lo que sucedía y solo saltaba de alegría ya que su dueño Bill le había explicado al minino Muchas cosas y de una nueva familia, que él iba a cuidar al futuro hijo de él y Pino.

(Tres días atras)

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde; Cuando Mabel recibió la invitación dándole a entender que iba a conocer al ¿esposo? De su hermano e iba poder hablar con el y arreglar muchas cosas, pero también en la invitación le habían recalcado que NO dijiera nada a sus tíos. Al principio se le hacía extraño pero después no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo.

Se marchó, dando como excusa que celebraría su cumpleaños en En el imperio Alegría, y sus tíos difícilmente aceptaron.

Mabel, con ayuda de unos artesanos y campesinos cuyos nombres eran; Wendy, Robbie, los amigos de estos, y Soos. Todos conocían al hermano de Mabel y lo tímido que era y cuando se enteraron que había desaparecido no lo aceptaron.

Mabel se movilizó más, pidió ayuda también de Gideon que era actualmente su novio. Gideon iba a finjir de que Mabel se quedaba con él en su imperio.

Y ahora, Mabel y sus amigos se dirigían a la famosa y grande... Pirámide.

(Día actual)

¿Alguna vez han visto una boda egipcia? Posiblemente si posiblemente no... pero lo que hace esta boda "única" serían las decoraciones y el hecho de que son dos personas del mismo sexo quienes se van a casar. Algo para nada común en aquella época.

Dipper Pines vestía con una hermosa túnica azul, hecha de las mejores telas de egipcio. Bill Cipher vestía de blanco con adornos dorados.

Por una parte, Bill estaba emocionado y contento, por parte de Dipper, nervioso y asustado, aunque le alegro saber que su hermana ya había llegado a la ceremonia.

"La unión de dos cuerpos en sagrado matrimonio."

Mabel había hablado con algunos invitados, que solamente eran algunos nobles, escribas o personas de la iglesia. También estaban los artistas. Algo que le sorprendió a la castaña fue el hecho de que se encontró con la familia Noroeste. Eso y que al lugar era literalmente una pirámide.

Busco y busco a su hermano pero simplemente no lo encontró.

-Quizás lo vea después de la ceremonia. - pensó Mabel tratando de cambiar de ánimo.

Ella estaba acompañada de Soos, Wendy y los amigos de esta Que suman un total de 8 personas incluyendo a Mabel. Admitían que el lugar era increíble y estaban emocionados por probar el enorme banquete.

Solo era cuestión de Tiempo.

Después de que ambos dieran el "si acepto" y tuvieran que besarse, empezó el banquete.

Bill no se despejaba de su ahora esposo Dipper, y este encontró a su hermana pero no podía hablar tranquilamente con ella si Bill estaba a su lado.

-Bill... Quiero hablar con mi hermana... a solas. - dijo con miedo el menor.

-Está bien pero no te tardes. - contestó el mayor despreocupado, Dipper asintió rápidamente y salio corriendo de ahí, el problema ahora es que su hermana la había perdido al igual que los otros chicos.

Mientras corría se tropezó con alguien.

-Ah Losiento... - se disculpó Dipper para ver con quien se había tropezado y lo que sus ojos miraron lo sorprendió. - ¿¡Cloe!?

-¿¡D-Dipper!? - grito la mujer con nerviosismo.

-Cloe... ¿Que te ha pasado?Por que no te había visto antes. - pregunto el chico entre preocupado y alegre por volver encontrar a la amable mujer.

-El amo Bill me ordenó que no me acercará a usted... era lo mejor...

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?- preguntó sin poder entenderlo.

-Por qué... Y-Yo le dije al amo Bill sobre la carta que usted estaba planeando en enviársela a su hermana. Perdóname pero... traicionar al amo Bill es condena de muerte. -

-¿Y traicionar a un amigo que es? ¡El pudo no haberse enterado! Y tu me... traicionaste... - Dipper estaba indignado, apuntó de entrar en la furia.

-¿Dipper?- escuchó la angélical voz de su melliza.

-¿Mabel? ¡Mabel! - dijo Dipper alegre por encontrar a su hermana...

-Dipper que bueno que te encontré, quiero hablar contigo de muchas cosas y... - Mabel iba a su continuar hasta que notó la presencia de Cloe. - ¿Estas ocupado? - preguntó mientras miraba a la mujer y esta sólo miraba hacia el suelo, quieta pero en sus ojos había tristeza y decepción.

-Ehm... - Dipper miró una vez más a la mujer, lleno de rincor y desconfianza. - Para nada. Vamonos. - y con esto se llevó a su hermana de ahí, al menos lejos de Cloe.

Después de unos pocos minutos...

Dipper le contó TODO a Mabel, desde la parte en que su tío Ford lo abandonó hasta la ceremonia.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? No has pensado que Bill te dijo eso para que le creyeras. ¡Y que tal si te secuestro! Mi tío Ford dijo que te perdiste y que te busco pero no te encontró. -

-No Mabel. Él me dejó, yo me quedé esperándolo y pasaron horas y no volvió. ME vendieron Mabel. ¡Mis propios tíos lo hicieron!

-Escucha hermano... entiendo la tragedia que sufriste y eso pero... ¿Bill ha sido malo contigo? Por lo que me contaste es muy detallista, romántico y jamas te ha golpeado. Aunque es algo rudo cuando van hacer... eso... - dijo entre comillas la castaña. - Mira, yo en tu lugar no me quejaria mucho sabes. ¡Está guapísimo! Además es el faraón "Bill Cipher". Tienes mucha suerte hermanito.

-Mabel no entiendes. Yo no lo amo y el me violó, y lo sigue haciendo por que es contra mi voluntad. ¡Quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí! - dijo el chico casi chillando y desesperado. - Por favor Mabel... te necesito... solo puedo confiar en ti.

-Dipper yo... - miró a su hermano con lástima y cariño. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Si en serio Bill estaba totalmente loco por su gemelo, quizás Bill lo busque y cuando descubra que ella lo ayudó... quien sabe que le podría hacer aquel faraón, que en los últimos años se ha vuelto peligroso y terriblemente temible. - Perdón. No puedo ayudarte, te extraño y todo pero... tengo miedo de que Bill me haga algo. Dipper... debes quedarte con él... Es lo mejor para ti. Puedo venir a visitarte pero... no puedo ayudarte a escapar. Es muy peligroso. Losiento hermano.

-Pero Mabel... se que podemos hacer algo y - fue interrumpido.

-¡ENTIENDE DIPPER, NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA! ¡NADA! Es mucho mejor para todos que tu quedes aquí. Estarás protegido y... no sufrirás el ser comparado con alguien. Serás el "tesoro" de Bill. Si eres tan inteligente como dices ser, entonces no seas idiota y Quédate a lado del Faraón. - hablo casi a gritos para hacer reaccionar a su hermano de lo que era la mejor opción. Ella no quería sonar tan dura con su hermano... lastima que el chico lo entiendo de otra manera.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que le dejaron un hueco en su corazón. ¿Es que él era una molestia para su hermana? ¿Es que nadie lo apreciaba realmente?

¿Por que la vida es tan... injusta? Tan cruel...

Dipper ahora sabía que cosas como "la hermandad", la "amistad" o la "Confianza" no existían en el mundo. Dipper, por lo menos esperaba intentarlo, aunque fallarán... lo hubieran intentado. Pero no... su hermana también lo abandonó. Al fin abrió los ojos.

"NO CONFIES EN NADIE"

Aquella frase se la había dicho Bill hace varios meses atrás. Al principio la creyó inecesaria o absurda. Eso era antes...

Ahora entendía lo que Bill le quería advertir. No es como si sintiera algo por el rubio, solo le daba la razón en cuanto a eso.

Por que al fin aprendió... que incluso tu propia familia te puede apuñalar descaradamente.

-¿Dipper?- la voz de Mabel lo saco de sus pensamientos. Pero la castaña no parecía arrepentida de nada.

-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. - pronunció el castaño demasiado frío y sonando muy cruel que hasta su hermana se soprendio.

Los chicos no estaban cerca de ahí, por eso no sabían lo que sucedía.

-¿Dipper? ¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Soy tu hermana! Sabes que te quiero... - dijo la chica al borde del llanto, acercándose a su hermano para poder abrazarlo.

-¡¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI!!!!- grito el chico llamando la atención de los pocos invitados que se enontraban alrededor, ya que la gran mayoría estaban en el centro de la ceremonia, donde se encontraba el Faraón del imperio, que, aunque sabía lo que pasaba, prefirió dejar todo en las manos de su Pino.

-¡¿PERO DIPPER...?!- Mabel intentaba acercarse a él, pero esté la empujaba. Los gritos llamaron la atención de algunos sirvientes que más bien parecían lo que ahora son "guarda espaldas". Dos de ellos sujetaron a la chica de ambos extremos del hombro y la alzaron un poco. - ¿¡QUE LES PASA!?¡SOLTADME!- Chillo la chica tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de los hombres altos.

-¿Quien es ella?¿Lo Está molestando? - pregunto uno de los hombres en tono serio pero formal. Ya que todos ahí sabían lo "importante" que era Dipper para el faraón Bill.

-¡Soy su hermana!¡Idiotas! - grito la chica confiada.

-¿Es cierto eso joven Dipper? - pregunto el mismo hombre dudando en la chica. Dipper miro a Mabel de manera fría y seria, le dio la espalda y se Prosiguió a hablar.

-No. Mi familia esta muerta para mi. Y sí, me está molestando así que saquen la de aquí por favor, que no la quiero volver a ver, jamás. - dicho esto se alejo del lugar.

-¡¡¡Dipper!!! - grito la chica entre el llanto y el enojo. Siendo sacada de la pirámide.

Fue y será la última vez, en que los hermanos Pines se vuelvan a ver.

Dipper regreso con Bill donde este lo miró curioso pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de que la ceremonia terminase, siendo ya las once de la noche, Bill le pregunto a Dipper que le había ocurrido puesto no lucía para nada contento después de haber hablado con su "querida" hermana.

Vaya cumpleaños.

Y después de que, Dipper muy enfadado le contará lo que sucedió sin importarle que Bill supiera que el tenía planeado escapar...

-Creí que era mi hermana... ya veo que no... tenías razón Bill, no debo confiar en nadie. Todos me traicionan. - dijo Dipper con la voz quebrada, siendo acariciado por las manos de Bill, que recorrían su delicada espalda.

-¡Hey Dipper! ¿Sabes que es lo peor de una traición? - le pregunto Bill muy tranquilo y un poco alegre. Dipper lo miró confundido, esperando la respuesta del rubio. Quizás le diría alguna estupidez para hacerlo sentir mejor aunque se le hacía raro que no lo llamará por su apodo, solo le decía Dipper en momentos muy serios o importantes. - Que nunca es por parte de algún enemigo.

Fin del quinto capítulo.

**_Fecha de publicación: _**jueves 19 diciembre del 2019.

**_Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld_**

**_Au: Egipto_**

**_Nota del escritor:_**

Ufff termine el capitulo chicos (@) agradezcanle a Katy Perry. Sin ella no tendría inspiración ya que, como mencione antes, uno de sus vídeos fue mi inspiración. El capitulo lo iba a subir hasta el sábado pero... lo termine antes así que lo subí hoy. El capitulo siguiente lo subiré el próximo jueves, más tardar el viernes.

Saben, al principio el trama iba hacer distinta. Dipper se iba a quedar con su hermana, osea jamás conocío a Bill por que jamás se perdió. A la edad de 16 años, él y su hermana recibirían pretendientes pero ambos los rechazaban, Dipper iba hacer muy popular y sobre protector con Mabel. En eso Mabel, en una fiesta se enamoro de Bill, pero Bill no se fijo en ella...

Y cuando ambos mellizos vieron que Bill iba a pretender... Dipper creyó que era a su hermana y ya saben, "hermano sobreprotector". Mabel creía que si era para ella y se emocionó.

Hasta que Bill dijo que era por Dipper y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Claro, aquí Bill también sería un Faraón muy famoso y poderoso. Si iba a ver un gato y también iba a salir pato. Cloe no saldría. Y aquí Bill sólo sería cuatro años mayor que los gemelos y no diez como seria muestra en la historia. Pero como verán lo cambie totalmente.

Ya falta poco para la tragedia?


	6. Capitulo 06- Rey

3 Días Después...

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la habitación, despertando primero al mayor que estaba abrazando a su Pino. Se levantó trarando de no hacer mucho movimiento por que no quería despertar a su amado y, ahora esposo Dipper.

Se baño y vistió. Antes de irse hacer sus labores, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, donde estaba aquella única y hermosa marca de nacimiento.

Salió mientras recibía el respeto y admiración de sus lacayos. Entró a lo que sería su "despacho" o como lo llaman en la época más moderna "oficina". Junto a su fiel, que consideraba su mano derecha, Marcos.

Bill tenía planeado el unir los cuatro imperios en uno solo, unificando claramente. Así ganaría más terreno y sería mucho más temible. El sería el único que gobernará, a lado de su amado, por supuesto.

-Primero avisaremos al imperio Noroeste, les explicaremos y si acceden nos ayudarán a darles guerra a los otros imperios, si no, los destruimos. En todo caso, iremos al siguiente imperio que es el Imperio Pines, y por último pero no menos importante, el Imperio Alegría. Nos quedaremos con sus tesoros y terreno. Yo gobernare todo Egipto... ¡Seré un Dios! Y aquellos que se resistan a mí, no dudaré en hacerlos sufrir en persona. - dijo Bill con una sonrisa psicópata y en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de una llama arder, consumido por el poder y la maldad. - Todo sera magnífico. - término de decir muy confaido y emocionado. Mientras mostraba algunos papiros donde tenía marcado sus nuevas "atracciones" de locura. O como el les llama "atracciones de tortura" , donde aquellos que osaran traicionarlo o ir en su contra, presenciaran el mismo infierno.

-¿Está seguro que funcionará? No dudo en su capacidad para lograrlo pero... ¿Por qué quiere llegar a tanto Amo?- preguntó Marcos con expresión indefinida, mostrando respeto.

-¿Por qué? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... - aquella risa daba escalofríos, pero a Marcos sólo le causó confusión y quizás un poco de angustia. Bill trato de tranquilizarse, para componerse y continuar a responder la pregunta de Marcos. - Nuestra sociedad esta sumergida en la corrupción, avaricia y esta ciega por la materia brillante. Conocida como el "Oro". O lo estará en unos siglos si no empiezo a a moverme. Gobernare todo Egipto, incluso el Río Nilo será completamente mío. Egipto sólo es una pequeña parte que formará mi reinado. - dijo Bill en tono neutrante y fluido.

-¿Y cuales son las otras partes?- se atrevió a preguntar Marcos sin despejar la vista de las acciones de su Amo, uno nunca sabe lo que Bill podría planear.

-¿La otras partes? JAJAJA, Fácil. El mundo entero. Yo seré el Dios del apocalipsis, no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Gobernare todo. Me llevará tiempo, lo sé, pero alrededor de un mes tendré al mundo en la palma de mi mano.

-Será un Dios de un apocalipsis, y por sus gustos... siento que ese apocalipsis será muy extraño. - dijo Marcos un tanto inseguro pero su tonalidad seria era profunda. No se inmutaba a nada. - Yo solo obedecere sus ordenes. Sin embargo... ¿Cómo logrará dominar el mundo? Si se puede saber... ¿Y que hará con aquellos que quieran unirse a usted?

-Jajaja lo sé. Tengo un plan maestro. Dominare el mundo. Lo tomarán por sorpresa, y me volveré invencible. Nadie podrá detenerme, Soló yo tomare el control. Si quieren unirse, mejor será que estuvieran en contacto con mi gente. En mi cima... soy el rey. Y jamas me extinguiré... Jajajajajajajajaja... - una risa incontrolable para un plan favorable. Nadie se esperaría lo que el faraón Bill Cipher tenía en su mente tan retorcida y avanzada.

Claro, Marcos y Bill no eran los únicos presentes.

Afuera del lugar se encontraba cierto castaño que los había seguido y pudo escuchar con atención lo que Bill planeaba. Cosa que no le gusto en lo absoluto.

-Quizás no lo logre. Quizás caiga. Él no puede hacerlo... Él no puede... - pensaba el castaño consumido en sus pensamientos. Decidió alejarse silenciosamente de ahí y regresar a la cama y acariciar a Steven, eso siempre lo tranquilizaba y relajaba.

Segundos después de irse...

-Y Amo Bill, ¿Cuando empezará a conquistar el mundo?

-Desde mañana Marcos. El día de hoy sólo quiero arreglar unas cosas y pasar mas tiempo con mi Pino adorable. - en su rostro se podría ver la enorme sonrisa seductora que poseía, uno que otro pensamiento lujurioso.

-Entiendo Amo. - dijo dando una reverencia.

También dando por finalizado la conversión.

Para Dipper... Ningún ser humano podría lograr aquella a saña.

Lastima que Dipper, y todos aquellos que habitaban el planeta... No Sabían que Bill... no era humano...

Aunque... ¿Marcos era un excepción?

Tres días. Tres días bastaban para reinar todo Egipto. Y es que era increíble e imposible de creer aquello. Pero Bill lo logro. Lo imposible.

Cuando fue al imperio Noroeste, ellos decidieron dar su "reinado" a cambio de ser sus "fieles seguidores". O como el faraón Noroeste decía "súbditos del apocalipsis". Aunque su hija Pacífica no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no podía revelarse contra sus padres manipuladores y arrogantes.

Con el imperio Pines fue difícil pero logró ganarles, y el imperio Alegría fue incluso más difícil. Ya que estos predecían lo que venía. Aún así, Bill les ganó.

En tan sólo tres días era dueño, Faraón de todo Egipto. Y claro, hubo una breve celebración de su victoria.

Y Dipper... solo se quedaba callado mirando con descontento todo lo que Bill le hacía aquellos que iban en su contra. Nada muy bonito de admirar.

La celebración solamente era un pequeño descanso para que Bill descansará, después iría por todo.

¿Y que mejor celebración no incluye una noche con su amado?

Y claro que el faraón extrañaba tocar aquel cuerpo tan delicado y fino, estar dentro de aquella calidez que lo enloquecía. Solo Dipper lograba causarle eso.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, apenas cayó la noche e impacientemente se dirigió donde yacía su amado Pino.

Dipper estaba recostado en la cama donde ambos dormían, acariciando con nerviosismo a Steven, pensando en lo que Bill sería capaz de lograr.

Si Bill de verdad lograba ser el rey del mundo, sería un tremendo caos del cual no quiere ser presente o relacionado.

Si lo lograba ¿Que podía hacer él? Quizás sufriría aún más o... simplemente tenía la cabeza en blanco, y para empeorar lo, veía como Bill se acercaba de forma bastante peligrosa que lo hacía temblar aún más. Y es que sólo Bill lo hacía sentir de aquella manera...

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno Pino... veo que te ves bastante bien... - su voz sonaba juguetona, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Q-Qué q-q-quieres Bil-ll? - preguntó temiendo lo peor. Estaba bastante bien en no tener algún contacto físico con el rubio y esperaba que eso siguiera.

-¿Qué quiero? ¡A ti amor! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que he estado dentro de ti. No sabes cuanto te deseo. - dijo con un ronroneo al final acercándose aún más, logrando que Dipper se sonrojara sin motivo aparente.

-B-Bill... - logró pronunciar con cierto afecto.

Steven por voluntad decidió irse de la habitación ya que no quería ser presente del "apariamiento" de sus dueños. Dipper sólo lo miró irse con curiosidad, aunque sus labios fueron atacados por los del mayor.

Besándose con tanto deseo y amor. Quizás luego estarían inchados. Dipper sabía que aunque se resistiera no podría contra Bill, así que se dejó hacer.

Sentí cosquilleos que lo hacían sentir extraño pero... Extrañamente bien.

Como Bill dejaba chupetones por su delgado y deseado cuerpo. Como apretaba sus nalgas e introducía lentamente dos dedos en su ano. Claro, soltó un quejido de dolor pero después se fue acostumbrando, pidiendo más indirectamente.

-B-Bill... - gimió bajo pero dulcemente.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, olvidando el momento en que se había despojados de sus ropas.

Bill empezó a frotar su miembro con la entrada del menor; Dipper sintió lo caliente que estaba el mayor y eso igual lo calentaba. El ni se entendía a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuando se calentaba por eso?

Las ágiles manos de Bill empezaron a masturbar a Dipper mientras se adentraba más al ano del castaño. Sintiendo como las paredes de Dipper lo apretaban incitandolo a que continuará y más rápido.

Podían escucharse a ambos jadeando de placer, y los choques entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡AHHHH! ¡B-BILL! Mmmm... Ahhh... - sentir aquel pedazo de carne dentro suyo le fascinaba, aunque claro no lo admitiría por su orgullo.

-¡Ohh Pino! Ahhg... Si, Si... te daré... ah... más profundo... - dijo entre jadeos acompañado de un sonrojo. Entraba y salía, entraba y salía provocando más excitación en ambos.

Dipper podía disfrutar como se adentraba más en él, siendo un tanto brusco pero... ¿Qué más daba? En esos momentos no había tiempo para razonar... Sólo gozar.

-Ahh... Mmm... ¡B-BILL! Me-Me vengo... Ahhh... Ohhh... - y rápidamente pudo sentir como se veían manchando a ambos.

Y claro, Bill le siguió sin darle tiempo de avisar.

Nuevamente, Dipper logró sentir aquel líquido caliente y espeso dentro suyo y aunque no lo veía, sabía que era blanco.

-Ahhm... Bill... - dijo mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de agotamiento y Cerraba sus ojos.

Ambos, dedicándose a descansar y a Dipper se le dificultaba por que podía sentir como poco a poco salía el semen de Bill en su entrada.

-Te llene mucho con mi semilla. ¿Verdad? - dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba más al menor para rodear lo con sus brazos. Sintiendo la respiración de su pequeño Pino.

-C-Cállate... - dijo un poco enfadado mientras trataba de darle la espalda al mayor y cerrar sus ojos para ver si consiliaba el sueño que era lo que más quería en esos momentos.

-Jejeje... Te amo Pino... - dijo para darle un tierno beso en su frente. Y dormirse a su lado, sintiendo el calor se su pequeño.

-Mm... - fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

Ya que... Dipper no sentía lo mismo por Bill. Admitía que le gustaba cuando le follaba, quizás una pequeña atracción por el rubio pero... ¿Amor?

-Jamás. - pensó el castaño empeñado en conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente...

Dipper sólo pensaba, acompañado del dolor en su culo, en que hacer en cuanto la forma de gobernar de Bill. ¿Cambiar su forma de pensar? Lo pensó mucho pero no creería que fuera suficiente con pedírselo.

-Si tan sólo hubiera otra forma de... - dijo en voz baja. Bill seguía durmiendo a su lado. Incluso parecía ser inofensivo ver lo tan tranquilo y dormido.

Y verlo así dormido... sin despertar... tranquilo y que pareciera no hacer ningún daño le dio un idea descabellada. Pero no absurda.

-Sería bueno que siempre estuviera así. - pensó mientras sonreía con malicia.

No se arrepentiría de lo que podría lograr hacer.

Fin del sexto capítulo.

Fecha de publicación: jueves 09 de diciembre

Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld

Au: Egipto

Nota del escritor:

una cosa diferente es la fecha de publicación y otra en la que lo escribí y termine de editar.

Espero y les guste como va quedando y perdonen que sea tan corto y mediocre. Bye!

Esto apenas es el clímax... _


	7. Capítulo 07- Muerto

Al día siguiente...

El que antes era Imperio Noroeste, ahora son llamados los "súbditos del apocalipsis" vinieron de visita a la pirámide del faraón (y único) Bill. Para organizarse mejor para poder atacar al resto del mundo.

Como Pacífica no tenía nada que hacer ahí, con el permiso de sus padres, decidió darse una vuelta por la enorme pirámide, admirando los increíbles y extraños adornos que llevaba.

Dipper después de desayunar decidió dar una vuelta al lugar del cual ya no se perdía como antes. Y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al encontrar a la rival de su herma... digo, de Mabel.

Ambos por voluntad propia decidieron charlar de cualquier cosa trivial, Dipper admitía que era agradable el conversar tranquilamente con alguien que no fuese Bill.

Y después de horas y horas de conversar y que Dipper confiara sólo un poco en Pacífica, decidió contarle como fue que llego al Imperio Cipher hace años. Y también que se había peleado con Mabel y le tenía un profundo odio.

\- Vaya Dipper... sabes, yo te envidio. - confesó Pacífica cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo crédula.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunto el castaño sin entender mucho.

-Tienes todo Dipper. Riquezas, esclavos, y un esposo muy guapo y poderoso. Si yo fuera tú tendría mucha suerte. Y viviría feliz. - explicó la rubia mientras miraba a Dipper seriamente.

-Si tu lo dices... - dijo mientras sacaba un suspiro de cansancio.- Oye Pacífica... ¿Te parece buena idea el plan de Bill? El gobernar el mundo entero. - le dijo mientras mostraba interés.

-Sinceramente... No. Pero... no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que obedecer a mis padres.

-Y si te dijiera que tengo una manera para poder acabar con todo esto. ¿Me ayudaras? O al menos que no sea tan caótico la forma de gobernar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Sería asombroso que a Bill le ocurriera algo y así el ya no gobernará. Y a mí me darán su "trono" por así decirle, y yo impida el extraño apocalipsis.

-Dipper Pines... te escuchó. - dijo Pacífica mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa. -¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Es más bien un favor.

Bill Cipher ha avanzado mucho en los territorios para gobernar. Y sólo ha pasado un semana.

Por primera vez, Dipper tenía que ser toda una zorra para poder engañar a Bill.

Aquella noche sería la más recordada por ambos hombres.

Bill entró algo cansando en su habitación, recostandose en su cama tratando de consiliar un poco el sueño, mientras Dipper estaba en el balcón observándolo desde lejos, sabiendo que lo que haría sería muy vergonzoso para el mismo castaño.

Aquella noche en donde Bill trataba de consiliar el sueño, iba hacer la noche en que no podría hacerlo.

Bill abrió los ojos sintiendo como algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba encima suyo, para ser más precisos, encima de su miembro sobre la tela. Se quedó estupefactado y confundido al ver a su amado completamente desnudo encima suyo.

¿En qué momento se desnudo?

Fue la pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza, pero también sentía cierta emoción inexplicable.

Dipper estaba desnudo, enseñando su magnífico y maravilloso cuerpo tan blanco y suave, sus pezones rosados que quieren ser atendidos, sus labios de igual manera, y estando sonrojado lo hacían ver jodidamente tierno.

-B-Bill... - pronunció Dipper mientras se movía un poco, frotándose o mejor dicho, frotando su trasero contra el gran miembro del mayor que empezaba a despertarse.

-¿Qué sucede Pino? - preguntó finjiendo inocencia y calma. Aunque sus grandes manos se deslizaban desde la espinal dorsal hasta los glúteos del castaño.

-Mmm... - primero gimió suavemente provocando más al mayor. ¿Es que querían que lo follaran salvaje mente? - ... Yo... Quiero que me... Folles... - dijo insistente, aunque internamente se sentía exitado.

Aquella petición sorprendió aún más al mayor, pero no perdería ni la más mínima oportunidad de que su Pino se viera tan sumiso y entregable hacia él.

Quizás, solo quizás, Dipper ya empezaba a reaccionar ante sus caricias y por voluntad propia se entregaba a él. O eso es de lo que se trataba de converncer el rubio.

-¿Seguro que quieres eso? No seré tan amable Pino... - sonando algo ronco y tratando de auto controlarse lo más que podía. Aunque Bill deseaba que Dipper le dijiera que sí.

-Bill... Hmm... - se frotaba aún más fuerte y rápido contra la errecion del rubio. Sus gemidos volvían loco al mayor. - Es-Estoy seguro... ¡Hm Bill! - se acercó a su oído para gemirle, sabiendo que lo provocaría aún más.

Dipper quería que Bill cayera ante su cuerpo y no estuviera tan consiente de sus acciones o sospechara algo.

-B-Bill por favor... ya n-no aguanto más... - y aquello fue lo que despertó por completo a la bestia de Bill. (Con Bestia creo que deben saber a que me refiero)

-Oh Pino... - gimió fuertemente. Mientras acercaba más a su castaño para así poder besarle con gran amor y pasión.

Besándose descontroladamente, metiendo lengua y todo. Dipper aún seguía encima de Bill, sintiendo como el rubio introducía tres de sus dedos sin ser piadoso.

-Oh si Pino... Mmm... - se escuchaba a Bill decír entre tantos besos llenos de lujuria y deseo profundo.

Así fueron durante unos segundos más hasta que el mismo Dipper decidió detenerse para buscar más aire. Dejando un hilo de saliva.

-¿Pero Qué... ?- dijo Bill mientras observaba como Dipper sacaba su miembro entre las telas de su ropa, empezandolo a masturbar.

-Estás muy duro aquí.. - mencionó Dipper mientras se metía la punta en su boca hasta llegar a la glande, dando a demostrar lo bueno que se había vuelto.

-¡Ohhm! ¡Pino! Usas tu lengua bastante bien... Mmm.. si... Ohh si... - gemía fuertemente Bill de una manera tosca, mientras agarraba de las hebras del pelo castaño de Dipper. Queriendo que entrará todo en su cavidad.

-Hmm... - fue lo único que logró contestar mientras podía sentir como los hábiles dedos de Bill entraban cada vez más profundo dentro suyo.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, necesitaba más de Bill...

-¿Quieres más Pino?- preguntó con burla y exitado. Notando como la entrada del nombrado se habría más por cada estocada que daba con sus ágiles dedos.

-Bill... Dame más... - y esta vez estaba siendo muy sincero con lo que pedía.

Sin mas peticiones, Dipper se posicionó nuevamente encima del rubio, auto penetrando se de manera brusca.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!! Ahh... Bill... sigue... - gritó aunque también le dolía.

-Cómo digas Pino~ ronroneo el mayor mientras empezaba a moverse y ayudar a Dipper en las penetraciones.

Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más placer se daban ambos y lo demostraban en sus expresiones y gemidos sin control alguno, sin miedo a nada.

Y es que en ese momento se sentían en el paraíso.

-¡¡¡Ahmm Bill!!! Dame más... más... más... más~~~~ sus palabras eran sólo gemidos de puro placer, sus ojos cristalizados y llenos de deseo, su boca abierta para buscar oxígeno y gemir lo bien que se sentía.

-¡OHHH SI! ¡TE DARÉ MÁS! TE LO METERÉ HASTA EL FONDO LLENANDO TE DE MI SEMILLA HASTA QUE NO PODRAS CAMINAR...- gritó Bill victorioso entrando más en su Pino, sintiendo las estrechas paredes que aprisonaban muy bien su enorme miembro.

-¡Si!¡Si! Demás más Bill... corre te dentro de mí... Quiero que!... Ahhh! AHHHH! - sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. No tenía cordura en sus palabras. Aquello ya no era finjir. Se sentía tan a gusto y complacido... por primera vez en su vida, quería que Bill siguiera follandole hasta quedar exausto...

-¡Pino!¡PINO! AHHHH... - y ambos dejaron salir aquel espeso líquido blanco, y era bastante...

Dipper podía sentir la semilla de Bill dentro suyo y le gustaba. El rubio salió del castaño y lo recostó a su lado, sin embargo...

-B-Bill... tengo mucha sed. - rogó el menor.

-¿Quieres beber de mi leche? Aún me sobra mucho. - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Dipper entendió a que se refería y se sonrojo.

-H-Hablo en serio... Quiero agua... - dijo nervioso.

-Está bien. Supongo que yo igual tengo sed. - Bill llamó a una sirvienta y pidió un vaso de agua y otro de cerveza.

A Dipper le daba vergüenza que alguien los viera así, aunque estaban tapados por algunas sábanas.

Después de unos cinco minutos...

Mientras Dipper bebía su agua un poco nervioso, Bill tomaba su cerveza muy feliz.

Hasta que...

-¿B-Bill? - pronunció Dipper mientras movía al nombrado que se había desmayado repentina mente y empezaba a convulsionar. - ¡Bill! ¡Bill! - dijo sonando desesperado, el nombrado no despertaba. Sentía miedo.

El castaño se vistió, y le costó bastante por el dolor por lo que tardó un poco. Luego llamó a los sirvientes, a cualquiera, a Marcos...

Horas después.

Todos los que le servían a Bill lamentaba su muerte, al menos la mayoría. Bill se encontraba en una tumba, mientras los de la iglesia decían algunas palabras. Marcos no estaba triste, sólo serio e impaciente. Pensando en quien lo había hecho. Quien lo había envenenado. Pero Marcos también sabía que...

Bill no ha caído.

Descubrieron que la cerveza estaba envenenada, y empezaron a investigar. En todo caso, con Bill muerto, el que se encargaría de todo, el heredero al "trono" sería Dipper.

Muchos envidiaban su suerte, Dipper sólo parecía tener la mirada vacía.

Ordenó que le dieran dos días para pensar bien lo que haría.

Dipper necesitaba hablar con Pacífica y suerte era la suya que tanto ella como sus padres asistieron para la momificación del rubio.

Ambos jóvenes se apartaron de los demás, para poder hablar mejor.

-Veo que funcionó. - aclaró Pacífica con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si y la verdad me sorprendí bastante.

-¿Me darás detalles de como lo hiciste? Me interesa saber...

-Bueno... Después de que él y yo hiciéramos "eso", tomó cerveza y aproveché en un momento de su descuido y le rocíe el veneno, lo distraje un poco con un besó y... cuando siguió tomando la cerveza, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que muriera. No me arrepiento de nada Sabes. Obvio tuve que finjir lo mal que me sentía por su reciente muerte y... no se si ser el siguiente faraón o dar le el trono a alguien. - explicó con mucho detalle y en voz baja.

-¿Tú crees que alguien te descubra?

-Si eso llegará a pasar... no me podrían hacer nada malo. Bill dijo muy claramente que pasara lo que pasará, no quería que nadie me hiciera algún daño.

-Vaya pero que suerte tienes Dipper.

Dos días después...

Dipper buscaba a Steven por los grandes pasillos de la pirámide de Bill, uno que otro sirviente le daba las buenas noches y esté sólo contestaba con una sonrisa rápida.

-¡Steven! ¡Steven! - gritaba el castaño un poco desesperado, lo había estado buscando por tres horas. -¿Dónde estará? - se quejaba el menor mientras sentía que lo había perdido.

-¿Lo estás buscando?- escuchó una voz que le heló la piel.

Dipper miró aquella persona que cargaba su preciado gato.

Mirar aquellos ojos dorados; mirarlo a él, era como ver un muerto viviente.

Esperen... lo era.

-¿B-Bill? Tú deberías estar muerto... - logró decir con miedo mientras observaba como Bill acariciaba suavamente a Steven y este sólo ronroneaba con cariño. Había extrañado a su otro dueño, no como Dipper.

-Exacto. Debería Pino, pero no lo estoy. Y lo he estado pensando, en un matrimonio no debe haber mentiras así que, te diré en realidad lo que soy. - hablo seriamente.

-¿C-Cómo que lo q-que en realidad eres? ¿D-De que hablas? - estaba muy nervioso. No era común ver a un muerto viviente. Y en perfectas condiciones. Tenía muchas preguntas en la mente que quería hacerle.

-¿Crees en la magia? ¿Los demonios? ¿Crees en eso? -

-¿Q-Qué? Cla-ro que no... no hay pruebas suficiente sobre eso... ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿Sabes que fue lo que te ocurrió?

-Se que fui envenenando... por ti. - aquello dejo paralizado al castaño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - se atrevió a preguntar.

-Jajaja Pino... Yo lo se todo, lo veo todo amor. Pero te perdono, no te lastimare. - sonrió malicioso. - ¿Quieres saber que fue o lo que me ocurrió después de tomar el veneno? - Dipper asintió casi temblando. - Bien Pino. - se posó enfrente de él. - Yo no puedo morir. Soy eterno querido. Tardé un poco en regenerar; después de la momificación desperté de inmediato, y logre salir de ahí.

Por más que Bill le explicará detalladamente lo que él era, un poderoso demonio, Dipper no podía, más bien, no quería entenderlo. Le resultaba impactante el hecho de que Bill era eso... un demonio del caos. Ahora le tenía mucho más miedo.

Dos semanas después...

La familia Pines fue condenada a muerte por traición y presagio. Por lo que Ford, Stan y Mabel no vivieron más días.

El Reino Cipher, en tan sólo dos semanas logró dominar más terreno y poder, a medio mundo.

Dipper lloraba, por que su familia murió... aunque decía "odiarlos" la verdad es que aún los quería.

Así como su odio incremento hacía Bill.

-Ya saben lo que pasa si osan traicionarme. - proclamó el rubio. Con orgullo y alegría.

-Yo jamás te amaré. - Decía el castaño lleno de rincor y tristeza.

-Aprenderás amarme cariño.

-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué? Sólo eres un maldito demonio. - respondió con enfado.

-Cuida ese vocabulario Pino cariño. Estaremos juntos por la eternidad amor.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe... -

-Tu ya has comprado que no puedo morir, así que ni la muerte misma podrá separarnos. -

-Eso crees tú... - pensó el castaño.

Fin del capítulo siete.

**_Fecha de publicación: jueves 19 diciembre del 2019._****_Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld_****_Au: Egipto_****_Nota del escritor: _**

ya saben, ando al chile publicando. me disculpó por mis errores ortográficos que tenía.

Muy pronto se acerca el final...


	8. Capitulo 08- Eternos

Tres semanas después.

20 de octubre.

En tres semanas no se puede lograr mucho, pero el famoso Bill Cipher sí. El mundo estaba en las palmas de sus manos. Ya no hay nada ni nadie que lo pudiera detener.

Nada.

Dipper no quería tocar el tema de "Bill es un demonio", aquello aún no podía comprenderlo. Todavía trataba de convencerse de que Bill era un humano con intelecto superior a cualquie ser vivo, por que ser un demonio... Es algo que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

Otro día más.

Bill había mandado a trasladar su enorme pirámide en el centro del mundo, ahora mucho más grande, abarcando muchas ciudades, destruyendo casi todo a su paso.

No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar con su Pino, pero en una semana más podría. Y Dipper... Este ya tenía una decisión muy en clara.

¿Por qué no morir?

¿Quién se lo iba a impedir?

Si ya no tiene ningún amigo o familiar... no valía la pena seguir con vida.

Ya no tenía alguna razón o motivación que lo haga seguir con vida.

No quería seguir presenciando con sus ojos, cómo su "esposo" hacia el mundo a trizas si se le pegaba la gana.

Dipper no era realmente feliz. Era mejor si se iba para siempre.

Al menos estaría con sus seres queridos haya en el cielo.

Es raro. El jamás se imaginó acabar así. El creía que su vida sería perfecta, una bella esposa con muchos hijos, y que la razón por la cual se iría del mundo sería por la vejez.

No por un suicidio.

¿Pero eso que importa?

"Tengo miedo... y a veces me da por pensar. Si mañana ya no estuviera, dime ¿A quién le va importar? "

Esos eran los pensamientos del castaño. Incluso ya tenía una idea de como podía hacerlo.

Envenenamiento.

Todavía le quedaba algo del veneno que uso con Bill, en cualquier momento podría usarlo.Además no sería tan difícil como aventarse desde una gran altura, cortarse las venas o estrangular se. Con el veneno solía tenía que beberlo y esperar. Sólo esperar hasta que el momento le llegará.

En cualquier año, cualquier mes, cualquier día, cualquier hora, cualquier minuto y segundo.

¿Se debería preocupar por extrañar a alguien?

Probablemente Pacífica. O Wendy. Y Gideon... realmente no le caía tan mal como creía, al menos sabía que ese pequeño gordito amaba mucho a su hermana.

Un detalle que quizás olvide mencionar, aquel día en que su familia murió asesinada, Gideon por proteger a su hermana, claro, eso le costó la vida.

Steven. Ese gato lo quería mucho, era tan tierno y listo. Su mejor compañía cuando estaba muy aburrido. Pero ya no importaba... ya no.

Sólo tenía que escoger el momento preciso y listo.

-¿Debería dejar alguna carta? - pensó el castaño mientras iba hacia el balcón contemplando la luna llena.

Escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación.

-¡Pino! - gritaba Bill con cierto entusiasmo que daba curiosidad.

El nombrando no tenía ganas de contestar, pero ¿que perdía con hacerlo?

-¡Estoy en el balcón!- contestó agudo. No faltó mucho para que el rubio ya estuviera enfrente suyo con una enorme sonrisa, no cínica o tétrica. Una amable y cariñosa. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Tengo tiempo libre y quería que me acompañaras a cenar esta noche. Seremos sólo tú y yo. En la punta de la pirámide. - aquello llamó la atención de Dipper, en los cuatro años que había estado en aquel enorme lugar encerrado, nunca fue a la punta de la pirámide.

Por dos sencillas razones.

Una, nunca supo como llegar exactamente ahí. Y dos, no creía del todo necesario el ir, aparte de que jamás se le cruzó por la mente visitar la punta de la pirámide.

¿Por qué no aceptar?

De hecho, Dipper tenía planeado por lo menos disfrutar su última noche con la persona que según decía amarlo, esta vez actuaría de manera tranquila y pacífica.

Sería lo mejor... sólo por está vez... trataría de no ser tan frío con el rubio.

-De acuerdo. - sonrió poniendo a Bill contento.

-Perfecto. También es para hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. Vamos. - Bill entre lazo su mano con la de su esposo y se encaminaron hacía unos pasillos.

Después de un buen rato, Dipper pudo observar cómo Bill quitaba un bloque de la pared que estaba oculta en el final de la biblioteca. Haciendo aparecer una puerta que, traía escaleras. En pocas palabras:

-Un pasadiso secreto. - pensó Dipper soprendido y sintiéndose un poco estúpido por el hecho de que la biblioteca era el lugar que más conocía en toda la pirámide, y el no darse cuenta sobre aquello lo hacía sentir estúpido.

Subieron las escaleras.

Subieron y subieron, casi parecían interminables, pero siempre hay un final en cada camino. Sólo faltaba encontrarlo.

Y es aquí donde ambos habían llegado a la famosa punta de la pirámide.

Y era...

Muy moderna.

Parecía la habitación con más decoraciones y lujos que había en el lugar. Sillones muy cómodos, algunos marcos, alfombras suaves, todo adornado con preciosas telas o joyas. Las paredes parecían estar hechas realmente de... Esperen, si era oro puro. No se sorprendía en aquel detalle.

Habían una enorme ventana con forma triangular que, parecía más bien una puerta que llevaba hacia un balcón donde se podía ver un mesa para dos con la cena ya servida.

Decidieron sentarse sin decirse nada, disfrutando de la deliciosa cena que era brindada para los dos.

Bill no pudo sentirse más feliz. Dipper parecía relajado y contento. No parecía preocupado o nervioso por algo como en otras muchas cenas que había tenido con él.

El silenció no incomodaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Y de que querías hablar conmigo Bill?- preguntó mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Dipper, iré al grano contigo. -

Dipper notó que lo llamó por su nombre y no por aquel apodo que le invento.

-Debe ser algo muy impotente. - pensó. - Quizás quiera el divorcio. - aquel pensamiento lo ilusionaba. Pero tenía que ser realista... ¿En serio Bill quería el divorcio?

-Dipper, tu sabes que yo te amo, eres mi mayor y el mejor tesoro que obtuve. Eres más que eso. Yo estaba, mejor dicho, sigo ilusionado con el día en que tu me ames como yo te amo y, sé que me detestas por muchas cosas que te he hecho o a tu familia. Quizás no debía secuestrarte, quizás hubiera tratado de ganarme tu corazón y enamorarte poco a poco pero... tenía miedo, creí que me rechazarías y humillarias. Probablemente me ignorarias por el simple hecho de que ambos somos hombres. Además me sentía presionado por mi mismo, pensé que estando contigo lo tendría todo, ya no me faltaría nada. Y no me equivoqué, Dipper, Pino, Pines, Mason... - fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo sabes que ése es mi verdadero nombre? - preguntó con total sorpresa.

-Cariño, soy un demonio. No te sorprendas. Lo supe desde que te conocí amor. En fin; Creía que tu no eras tan feliz a mi lado, que no te sentías impotente, que no te amaba y y-yo... quería demostrarte que tú eres muy importante para mí. Que te amo demasiado Pino. Eres perfecto. Tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu marca de la osa mayor, tus gestos, tu voz, todo en ti es perfecto, eres lo único en lo que no paro de pensar cada día de mi existencia. Es por eso que decidí dominar el mundo a tu lado, ambos seriamos los reyes del mundo... pero ahora se que eso no es lo que querías. Quizás debí preguntarte que deseabas. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Dipper... Quiero tener una familia contigo.

-¿Una familia?

\- Sí . - asintió con una sonrisa tierna. Prosiguió. - Quiero tener hijos con el amor de mi vida. Quiero escuchar a nuestros pequeños y lindos hijos llamarnos "papá y papi", jeje sería genial sabes. - explicó, se notaba que en su único ojo dorado habían un brillo excepcional.

Dipper se encontraba perplejo. ¿Hablaba en serio? No es que le desagradará la idea de tener un bebé entre sus brazos y más si es suyo pero... eso era totalmente...

-Imposible. - pronunció Dipper en seco. Haciendo que Bill lo mirará confuso y algo triste. - Bill, tu y yo sabemos que tener un hijo es algo imposible. Admito que siempre quice un familia e hijos pero... Ninguno de los dos tiene lo que las mujeres tienen. Por eso las mujeres son especiales, ellas pueden dar vida, nosotros los hombres sólo las ayudamos a procrearlo. ¿De dónde esperas que tengamos un hijo?. - reprochó con algo de enfado.

-Escucha Dipper, se lo que tratas de decir y tienes razón. Sólo escúchame... Tengo la forma de que podamos procrear un hijo nosotros dos. Sin algún daño, que salga saludable.

-¿Así?¿Cuál es?- se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-Puedo hacer que tu des vida amor. - respondió con una amplia sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Qué? ¿C-Cómo...? - no tenía mucho que decir, ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Eso era imposible! Pero... Si se lo pensaba mejor, Bill era un demonio, podía hacer hasta lo imposible.

-No tengas miedo. Puedo hacer un trato justo que nos beneficiaría a ambos, con un demonio que puede hacer que estés embarazado. Si lo hago, sólo tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales y esperar a que des a luz un bebé. No es tan difícil... Sólo necesito tu permiso amor, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Podría pensarlo un momento?

-Por supuesto.

¿Él, dar a luz un bebé? Eso era algo que un hombre jamás podría hacer, pero si Bill quería sabía perfectamente que podía lograrlo. ¿Tener un hijo? ¡UN HIJO!

El tenía pensando en suicidarse, ya que no valía la pena seguir con vida si no tenía alguna motivación por la cuál debería seguir. Pero si se lo pensaba mejor, tener un hijo, alguien a quien brindar su atención y amor sería su nueva motivación.

Es algo que, el daría vida, la sangre de la familia Pines seguiría, además quizás así sepa lo que es realmente tener una familia. Se acostumbrará o, mejor dicho, se convencerá de que vivir con Bill no están malo.

Volviendo a decidir entre dar a luz un hijo con Bill, nuevamente no sería tan malo. Así no sólo tendría la compañía de Steven, también podría estar con su amado hijo o hija, mantenerse ocupado con el bebé. Pero tenía que pensárselo bien, ¿Cómo estaría seguro de que Bill decía la verdad? ¿Y si su hijo sale con una enfermedad muy grave? ¡Los demonios siempre buscarán la manera de verle algún fallo al trato que habrán hecho! Incluso si su hijo naciera en perfectas condiciones, tendría que aguantar lo que las mujeres embarazadas sienten al estar en ese estado, vómitos, mareos y el inmenso dolor al dejar salir a la criatura. Y ahora que también lo pensaba... ¡¿Por dónde saldría el niño?! Okey, quizás luego se lo preguntaría a Bill... Entonces eso significaba que... ¿Aceptaba o no aceptaba?

"Ya no estarás tan sólo"

"Tendrás algo por lo cual vivir"

"Sólo confía en él. "

"¿Por qué debería confiar en él? "

"Por qué el te AMA."

Su conciencia tenía razón, Bill le había desmotrado y expresado cuanto lo amaba, a su manera pero la hacía. Bill no se atrevería a engañarlo. ¿cierto?

-¿Y bien Dipper? - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír la voz de su esposo.

¿Qué perdía con aceptar? Si Bill al final lo engañaba, ¿Qué más daba? Siempre tendría a su fiel amigo en un frasco de vidrio muy bien guardado.

El veneno.

Si Bill no lo engañaba y al final tendría a su hijo en buenas condiciones ya no habría problema. Aunque nunca tiraría el frasco ya que, en cualquier momento podría servirle.

El tiempo era el que decidía si Bill lo estaba engañando. Aunque Dipper seguía considerando de alguna extraña forma a Bill cómo su enemigo.

En realidad.

Siempre fue su enemigo.

Sólo que jamás se percató. Jamás se dio cuenta.

¿Y ahora qué?

Se caso con su enemigo. Y ahora tendría un hijo con él. (Aún lo estaba considerando)

¿Qué clase de loco era él?

¿Qué clase de locos y extraños eran ambos?

Quizás esa sea la respuesta.

Ambos eran unos locos extraños, eran opuestos. Deberían estar juntos. Así lo quizo el destino, no... Así lo quizo Bill.

-Acepto.

Esa misma noche Bill había hecho un trato con un demonio casi igual de poderoso que él, llamado "Xólotl", no era necesario darle algo a cambio ya que "Xólotl" le debía un gran favor a Bill, así que la negociación fue demasiado sencilla.

Tanto Bill como Dipper estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor que el castaño diera luz a su bebé hasta los 18 años, ya que teniendo apenas 16 su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho el parto y ninguno de los quería que su bebé se quedara sin su "papi".

Así que Bill tenía que aguantarse el no querer follar a su amado Pino... o quizás no.

Pero hay que entenderlo. ¿Cómo alguien podría resistirse a tan perfecto cuerpo?

Días después...

29 de octubre.

-Pino~ No aguanto más~ - ronroneo el mayor mientras restregaba su miembro descubierto en el trasero de su Pino.

-¿Qué quieres Bill? Estaba apunto de tomar un baño y ¡Deja de hacer eso! - lo último lo dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas. Mientras Bill restregaba con rudeza su miembro en el suave y redondo trasero del castaño.

-Quiero que follemos. - empezó a dejar chupetones por el cuello del menor y esté trataba de reprimir sus gemidos.

-Entiende que no podemos aún ~Ahhh B-Bill~ - sintió como el mecionado masajeba su miembro con rapidez.

-Pero hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, soy un necesitado. Además aunque tu digas que no, yo conozco demasiado bien tu cuerpo y se nota que también ésta necesitado. - dijo mientras seguía masturbándolo con ambas manos, mientras que con su boca daba ligeros mordiscos en su pálido y dulce cuello. O al menos eso pensaba él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - negó Dipper.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que lo es- ¡Ahhh!- Gimió de placer al sentir como Bill había dejado una de sus manos libres para usar uno de sus dedos, entrando en su ano. -B-Bill... - cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Es obvio que tu cuerpo me extraña! Vamos~ sabes bien que lo disfrutarás. - metió otro segundo dedo entrando más adentro. Deleitando al menor, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. - Pino, sólo deja que entre.

-Pero el embarazo... - fue callado con un dulce beso del mayor. Dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-Tranquilo, tengo la forma de que no quedes embarazado. No aún.

-¿En serio?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido Pino?

-Está bien. - suspiro.- Pero promete que ¡Ahhhh! - los dedos de Bill fueron inmediatamente remplazados por el enorme miembro de esté.- D-Demonios Bill... - se quejo de dolor.

-Eso es lo que soy. - contestó burlonamente.

-¿¡Por qué te sigue creciendo!? Es muy grande... Ohm~ - sentía que con cada embestía podía llegar al cielo o al infierno.

-¿Y no es mejor así? Además tu culo es perfecto. ¡Es de dioses! Mmmm... Me fascina el sonido de mi miembro entrando y saliendo de ti. ~ Me encanta~

-¡C-Cállate! Sólo... continúa.

-Cómo deseé mi Pino.

Bill tomó a Dipper, que las piernas de éste rodearán su cintura, Dipper rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y empezaron las embestidas más rápidas y profundas.

Dejando a ambos sin aire.

-¡OHHH! BILL... Quiero que me des bebés... haz que Qué yo...Ahhhh... llename... Ahhh... - el momento en que Dipper ya no estaba consiente de lo que decía ya que estaba cegado por el enorme placer, era éste.

-Pino si tu ya eres mi tierno Bebé... aunque te todas formas haré que tengas más bebés. ¿Me amas verdad?- la pregunta salió de inprovisto. Dipper aunque estaba cegado de placer, no sabía que responderle.

-B-Bill... Mmmm... - el mismo tratada de dar saltos para que el miembro del mayor entrará más a fondo.

-Me amas ¿verdad? Quiero escucharte decirlo. Te amo. - entraba más profundo. - ¿Me amas?

-¡Sí! ¡Bill te amo! - gritó descontroladamente. En eso Bill se detuvo y salió dentro de Dipper, dejándolo contra la pared. - ¿Qué?- dijo curioso y enfadado. Él quería seguir.

-¡TE AMO DIPPER, TE AMO! ME HAS HECHO REALMENTE FELIZ. POR UN DEMONIO, ¡TE AMO! - empezó a besarle dulcemente y Dipper correspondió gustoso.

-Bill, me alegra de que seas tan cariñoso pero yo... Quiero que sigamos...

-OH, entiendo, yo igual.

Y sin más, Bill lo volvío a penetrar.

Jadeos se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Ambos ya se había corrido, pero querían seguir.

-¡Más, Más, Más Dame más! Ahhhh... vuélvete a correr... Quiero que sigas... más... ah... ah...

-Ohhh Pino, eres tan caliente, me encantan estar dentro de ti. No quiero parar. Ahhhh... Mmm...

-¡B-Bill! ¡Bill! ¡BILLLLL! AHHHHHHHH... - ambos gritaron de Puro placer.

Dipper se sentía increíblemente lleno de semen de Bill, una parte le decía que parará ya que luego no podría caminar y el dolor sería inmenso, pero quería seguir sintiendo aquel placer que lo volvía loco, necesitaba sentirlo.

-Bill... me has dejado lleno... pero mi ano no está satisfecho. - el mencionado estaba más que sorprendido. ¿Todavía no se cansaba?

-Se nota que tu ano no quiere que mi pene salga de ti. Lo succiona bastante bien. No estoy seguro de querer salir. ¡AH! - volvió a dar otras estocadas. - Pero te lastimare. - mencionó preocupado.

-N-No importa... Continúa... haces que me sienta realmente bien... - hacía ciertos movimientos internos para tener más contacto con el pene de Bill.

-¿En serio? - dijo asombrado el mayor.

-S-Si.

-Si eso quieres. - y otra vez, sin importar el posible hecho de poder lastimar lo, seguía penetrando le cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como su pene era bien recibido en el interior de Dipper.

-Ohhhh sigue... Quiero que... Ahhhh más... Ah... co-correte más en mí hasta que en varios días aún siga tu semilla en mí. Ahhhh...

-Ahm... Si, Mmm... te daré más para que jamás te olvides de mí.

Y es que ambos necestiaban estar envueltos en el placer brindados por ellos mismos.

Al día siguiente por la tarde...

Bill le había platicado sobre una estatua que mando a construir hace unos días de él mismo, no hacía una de Dipper por que sabia que a este no le gustaría, aparte no quería que otros apreciarán su belleza y pronto estaría lista.

En esos momentos, Bill estaba un poco ocupado, y Dipper había decidido ir al jardín para ver como iba quedando la estatua.

Apenas llegó vio lo ocupados que estaban para que quedara perfecta, era grande y de roca, lo cual le sorprendió por que conociendo a Bill, esperaba que fuera oro.

Dipper pazo tranquilamente cerca, muy cerca de la construcción, sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello llevaría.

Un accidente.

Uno de los trabajadores dejo caer una considerada proporción de piedra justo en la cabeza de Dipper, provocando que este cayera al suelo en un charco de sangre quedando inconsiente.

Derrame cerebral.

Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero en ocasiones, así ésta la cosa. No paso mucho para que Bill se hiciera presente, mostrando lo furioso que estaba.

Después de unos minutos, su pesadilla se cumplió.

Su amado Pino había muerto.

Pero esto no acaba aquí lectores, el final no es precisamente feliz o triste...

Los demonios tienen Muchas ventajas. ¿Lo sabían?

31 de octubre.

Un día perfecto para conseguir que su Pino regresara a la vida. ¿Leyeron mal? Claro que no... Dipper Pines Volvería a la vida, por que conociendo a Bill el jamás dejaría que aquello que más ama y necesita en todo el universo se fuera para siempre.

El jamás lo permitiría.

Ese día se conocía por celebrar a los muertos, y por tener una extraña costumbre que descubrieron. Y para algunos demonios muy poderosos, era una noche muy especial.

Un Trato.

El mismo demonio. Xólotl, sólo que esta vez no sería tan sencillo.

Antes de proseguir con lo que pasará a continuación, quiero informar lo que paso con aquellos que estaban construyendo la estatua de Bill.

Murieron. El mismo Bill los asesino, incluso aquellos que eran totalmente inocentes, no tuvo piedad alguna. Asesino a treinta hombres y muchos de ellos con familia. Pero no le importó. Estaba furioso.

Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, ni el mismo Bill lo sabía... precisamente. Aquellos trabajadores, eran parte de una organización secreta, que pretendía eliminarlo ya que ellos sabían lo que en realidad era Bill... Un Demonio. Aunque les sorprendían bastante que se hubiera enamorado y más de un chiquillo. Mejor dicho, el sobrino de uno de sus jefes.

Así es, StanFord sospechaba demasiado de Bill y formó aquella organización hace varios años, no sólo para averiguar sobre los demonios, también la existencias de otras extrañas criaturas. Y Ford se las arreglo para que Bill no entrará en su rígida mente. StanFord tenía un plan, y era que Bill se fuera para siempre de aquel mundo. ¿Cómo? Matarlo sería imposible, mejor petrificarlo. Al menos no causaría más daño alguno a la sociedad y acabarían con él de alguna forma. Aquella estatua estaba hecha de una piedra con sustancias bastantes especiales, y agradecían la suerte que tenía por que Bill no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello. Lo único que se tenía que hacer era que esté tocará la estatua cuando la luna llena y blanca hiciera contacto con la estatua. Así el se quedaría encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Irónicamente.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, Cada cierto año, para ser más precisos, cada 315 años, se hace presente la hermosa luna roja. Conocida por los entes malignos, como "La luna sangrienta o la luna bañada en sangre"; si la luz de esta luna lograba tocar aunque sea una pequeña parte donde estaría Bill, este regresaría para volver a crear un extraño apocalipsis.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Bill tenía que hacer un trato con Xólotl ¿Y que dio a cambio? Su ojo derecho. Quizás parezca que aquello no vale nada, pero es todo lo contrario.

Bill Cipher, el demonio más poderoso por llevar el apocalipsis a la Tierra, su ojo derecho valía demasiado. Era como un tipo de espécimen único e increíble que cualquier demonio desearía tener para aprovechar su increíble poder. Bill sabía perfectamente lo importante que era su ojo, pero también sabía que era mucho más importante Dipper para él.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando se hizo el "Ritual" para que Dipper regresará.

Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tardó en procesar la información. Resivió un fuerte abrazo y un beso cariñoso de su esposo. Resiviendo un "Bienvenido de nuevo a tu hogar" como si fuera tan normal regresar a alguien desde la muerte.

¿Cómo creen que reaccionó o se sintió?

Ahora sabía hasta dónde podía llegar Bill.

Ahora sabía que...

El jamás logrará ser Libre...

El no podía morir teniendo a un demonio a su lado como esposo. Si el se hubiera suicidado Bill lo hubiera conseguido volverlo a la vida. ¿Entonces? ¿Estaba condenado a vivir junto a un demonio el resto de su vida?

¿Y qué tal si nunca moría?

-Amado Pino, Dipper... jamás moriremos... por que siempre seremos eternos. - aquello le dejó muy en claro.

Bill murió y volvió, Dipper igual y regreso... ¿Cómo reaccionó la gente ante esto? Trataron de no tomarle mucha importancia, de todas formas tenían que obedecer a Bill... Después de todo, la esperanza se extinguió.

Dos días después...

Pacífica Noroeste sabía el secreto de la Estatua de Bill y lo peligroso de la Luna roja, contó ésto a Dipper y este no sabía si intentarlo.

Dudaba mucho en que aquello realmente funcionará y aunque así fuera. ¿Qué pasaría después?

Posiblemente nada bueno. Además ya había decido tener una familia con él, ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-Lo siento Pacífica, no me involucres en esto.

Pacífica quería que Bill cayera, la razón: Venganza.

Las únicas personas que consideraba verdaderos amigos habían muertos por Bill, incluso aquel viejo estafador llamado Stanley, le tenía cierto aprecio.

Y era hora de que Bill Cayera.

La pregunta es... ¿Lo conseguiría?

Sabía que tenía que usar a Dipper para lograrlo, y no le importaba, la rubia sabía que Dipper en el fondo aún le tenía un enorme rencor al rubio.

Después de todo... Él mató a su familia.

Fin del octavo capítulo.

Fecha de publicación: 19 de diciembre del 2019

Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld

Au: Egipto

Nota del escritor:

Quizas ya no ponga mas notas.

Pronto se a próxima el final.


	9. Capítulo 09- Estatua

2 de noviembre...

Pacífica apenas había convencido a Bill de hacerle una cena romántica a Dipper.

Aquella noche era hermosa para ambos jóvenes, y en esos momentos Dipper no recordaba mucho de lo que Pacífica le había informado sobre la plateada luna llena.

-Y dime Pino... ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña? - preguntó el rubio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sobre nuestro bebé. Se que falta mucho pero quiero saber tu opinión. - sonrió.

-Ah... pues bueno... para mi está bien si es niño o niña, no me importa mucho... solo espero que este saludable. - respondió algo serio.

-Tienes razón Pino. - comentó con una sonrisa poco común en él. Pareció pensar en algo por unos ligeros momentos.

-Pero pienso que es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

-Nunca es pronto para pensarlo amor.

Después de la cena, Bill tenía otros planes para él castaño.

-Aún no te vayas cariño. - dijo tomado de su mano.

-¿Por qué? Ya es muy tarde... -

-Siempre quice hacerte mío al iré libre. Además la luna es hermosa. ¿No te parece? -

No les importó si alguien los llegase a ver, simplemente lo hicieron.

Gemidos se hacían más fuertes y exitantes.

La hermosa piel de Dipper que podía apreciar por la luz de la luna, al igual que su exquisita cara sonrojada y sus ojos que mostraban que estaba al borde del placer era una vista magnífica para el rubio.

-¡Ahhhh~! BILL... MMM... BILL, Ahhhh... Ahhh... - el mismo se auto penetraba para darse más placer, quería sentir más profundo al rubio, en su interior.

Bill sólo daba gemidos roncos y ahogados, el de igual manera estaba al borde del placer, estar dentro de su amado castaño era una de las mejores sensaciones que puede experimentar.

Aunque Bill sabía que algo no andaba bien, y lo peor era que no sabia exactamente que.

Hace no mucho tuvo una corta visión, donde se mostraba que el estaba atrapado, encerrado en quien sabe donde, y solo podía apreciar el paisaje brindado. Y que no podía hacer nada, más que sufrir sin estar a lado de su Pino.

Por primera vez, él esperaba que aquella visión fue un gran error.

Él no quería estar sin su Pino.

El lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir.

Haría lo que fuera por su castaño Pino, y lo ha demostrado.

El clímax fue sobrepasado para ambos chicos, corriendose en el instante.

Quizás se preguntarán...

¿En qué lugar exactamente lo hicieron?

Primero empezó en que él posicionaba a Dipper encima de la mesa, luego lentamente casi de manera inconsiente se fue acercando a la estatua de piedra que era una perfecta escultura de él. Incluso llevaba su parche que él empezó a usar después de haber regresado a Dipper a la vida.

La luna poco a poco iba dando su hermoso esplendor a la estatua de piedra, y justo en el momento en que Bill había salido del interior de su castaño, paso lo inevitable...

En otra parte no lejos de ahí...

Se encontraba cierta rubia que vigilaba a ambos para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, aunque no se esperaba que ellos hicieron el amor.

Por lo que se sonrojo al máximo y se casi traumo.

Una cosa era ver a un hombre y una mujer teniendo sexo, otra muy diferente a dos hombres haciendo aquello.

Ahora ella tenía muy en claro que jamás vería a Dipper de frente sin dejar de recordar aquella escena tan explícita y como vuelvo a decir, traumatica.

Se puso alerta al notar que lo cerca que estaba Bill de la dichosa estatua de piedra. Y una enorme sonrisa de victoria se vendría venir en ella.

Solo faltaba un poco más... un poco más...

Un poco más...

Dipper no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, o quizás si pero no quería aceptarlo.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Pensaba el castaño, al ver como Bill empezaba ser arrastrado por unas clases de llamas azules-blancas. Sus ojos, su rostro, su pelo, todo de él parecía cambiar, era un escena indescriptible para el menor.

-D-Dipper... Pino... - pronunciaba Bill antes de ser por completo llevabado dentro de la estatua.

Ahora Bill podía comprender a dónde se iría y por que.

Sin embargo, también sabía que iba a regresar.

-B-Bill... no te vayas... por favor... no ahora... - dijo mientras abrazaba lo poco que quedaba del mencionado. Su pecho le dolía, no quería aceptar lo que pasaba.

-Dipper... te amo... - las lágrimas del castaño se hicieron presente.- Por favor no llores, si tu lloras yo también voy a... oh no... - sonrió tristemente.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lloró? Quizás hace miles de millones de años. Y no recordaba por que.

Pero ahora, se encontraba así él... en su Final.

-¡¡¡Bill!!! No te vayas... íbamos a tener una hermosa familia... no me puedes dejar asi por favor... no te vayas... y-yo... - su voz temblaba, el llanto no le dejaba hablar de manera moderada.

-Dipper, juro que siempre te voy amar. Voy a regresar. ¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo?

-Algún día soleado... - y antes de que pudiera decir otra casa ya se había desvanecido por completo.

-¡¡¡¡BILLLL!!!!-

No le importaba si se desgarraba la garganta por tanto gritar y llorar, si la gente lo escuchaba tampoco.

En esos momentos, solo abrazo a una persona.

Aunque pacífica estuviera ahí provocando que él ya tuviera alguna idea de que ella lo había planeado todo, lo único que hizo fue abrazar con fuerza aquella estatua de piedra donde se encontraba Bill.

-Te amo. - pronunció el castaño muy seguro. Ni el sabía lo que le pasaba. ¿Que no lo odiaba? El lo secuestro, lo violaba, mató a su familia, a personas inocentes y creo un extraño apocalipsis.

Sin embargo... También le mostraba su afecto, su cariño, su amor, le daba lujos, jamás le levantó una mano encima, le decía cuanto lo amaba, le daba de cierta forma placer sexual... y aún así... todo se terminó.

Se terminó.

Lo que paso después fueron muchas cosas... en resumen, Dipper término con el apocalipsis y regreso a su hogar en Egipto y decidió vivir en aquella pirámide del faraón Bill... heredó mucha fortuna y fieles seguidores, entre muchas otras cosas; Marcos se convirtió en su mano derecha.

Según él, "Bill le hubiera encantado que yo lo protegiera y siguiera sus ordenes". Dijo sin más Marcos.

Solo se llevó tres semanas en que todo volviera hacer como antes, Dipper no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Pacífica.

No le quedó más opción que gobernar la mitad de Egipto, ya que la otra mitad era gobernada por los Noroeste.

Quizás llevaría mucho tiempo en que las personas del mundo aceptarán que al fin todo terminó. Que el gran y poderoso Bill había desaparecido por completo de sus vidas.

Pero aún conservarán aquel pequeño temor de que aquel horrible y extraño apocalipsis regresará, siendo gobernado por aquel demonio tan malvado.

¿Creyeron que esto acaba aquí lectores?

Todavía no...

Antes de que Bill se fuera, como recordarán él hizo el amor con Dipper... Pero no sólo dejo más que su semilla en sus interior... También otro pequeño regalo...

Vómitos, náuseas, mareos y antojos era aquello que normalmente poseían las mujeres embarazadas. ¿No?

Entonces... ¿Por qué Dipper últimamente tenía aquellos síntomas?

Si se suponía que era Hasta los 18...

Bill era muy listo.

El sabía que sus visiones nunca fallaban ni aunque el quisiera, es por eso que antes de irse dejo premiado al castaño.

Al menos Dipper podía recordarlo con cariño.

En el vientre de Dipper yacía lo único que tenía de Bill... aparte de su pirámide claro.

El castaño al no saber cómo tratar su embarazo y aparte por que la gente no se lo tomarían muy bien, no sólo por que era muy raro e IMPOSIBLE que un hombre de a luz una criatura, también por que esa hermosa criatura era hijo o hija del demonio Bill.

Aquel que trajo el apocalipsis.

Muchos temerian de que su hijo saliera con la misma sangre maldita de aquel demonio tan listo y cruel.

Pero Marcos estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

No sólo el, también Wendy.

Iban a ocultar a Dipper durante el embarazo, inventando cualquier excusa para los súbditos, y cuando el bebé naciera, Wendy haría su aparición.

Por una parte se sentía mal de todo eso, ya que le sería de cierta forma infiel a Bill, pero por otra parte sería la mejor opción para su hijo o hija. Así que, cuando creciera su bebé no estaría sin su otro padres.

Tendría a su madre y Padre... o al menos eso le harían creer.

Solo Marcos, Dipper y Wendy sabían del secreto.

Pero solo Dipper y Marcos sabían del secreto de la Estatua de Bill Cipher.

Fin del capitulo nueve.

Fecha de publicación: 19 diciembre jueves del 2019

Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld

nota del escritor:

Este es en definitiva el capitulo más corto que he escrito de esta historia.

El final ya lo tenia planeado desde el capitulo dos, aunque no iba hacer exactamente así pero bueno...

Ah, aún no acaba la historia.

¡pero ya esta!


	10. Epílogo

~We'll Meet Again~

4 años después...

Solo podía observar como gente pasaba enfrente suyo. Desde que el apocalipsis que él mismo había creado término, Dipper regreso a su hogar y mando a personas trabajadoras a cargar la estatua de piedra para llevarlo de nuevo a Egipto.

Veía las noches y días pasar, y el no podía hacer nada más que quedarse inmóvil y observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Su Pino crecía y se veía aún más hermoso de lo que ya era, con la edad de 20 años... por desgracia no pudo ver el nacimiento de su hijo o hija.

Aunque se molesto ya que lo habían remplazado con una pelirroja.

Habían días fríos, días calurosos y otros con un ambiente regular. Él se encontraba en el patio del imperio, donde escuchaba a la perfección murmullos de personas que pasaban por ahí. Contando las terribles cosas que el había hecho en vida.

Nadie sabrá que en realidad el seguía vivo, que él rubio podía observar todo aquello que pasaba.

De vez en cuando miraba cuando su esposo, Dipper pasaba frente a él con una tierna sonrisa.

Y también como el mismo castaño cargaba a su pequeño hijo de tres años.

Un hermoso niño de pelo castaño con ojos dorados. La piel bronceada y pestañas largas. Sin duda, era la creación de Bill y Dipper.

Como le gustaría estar a lado de ambos menores, abrazarlos y besarlos. Tocar de nuevo aquella piel de su Pino. No podía soportar que su hijo creyera que esa tal "Wendy" era su madre. Cuando no era así.

Al menos ambos castaños vivían muy felices.

Pero algún día ... el regresaría.

Era un día soleado, el cielo despejado y el calor no era tan molesto.

Dipper se encontraba en una clase de almuerzo en el patio, enfrente de la estatua de piedra.

Wendy estaba en la recamara tomando reposo, pues estaba embarazada. Así es, Dipper y Wendy se unieron en cuerpo y alma. Ahora la peliroja esperaba un hijo o hija de él castaño.

Dipper estaba conversando con su pequeño hijo.

-Mamá va a darme un hermanito. - dijo el pequeño castaño.

-Por supuesto Billy, será tu nuevo hermanito. Y tendrás que cuidarlo. -

-¡Claro papi! Jugaré con él, será divertido. - dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie emocionado. Wendy llevaba ocho meses de embarazo.

Dipper sólo sonrió cariñosamente.

El pequeño Billy se detuvo en breve para observa aquella estatua de piedra... siempre pensó que se veía triste y solitaria.

-Papi... - mencionó el chiquillo.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- dijo Dipper un poco preocupado, al ver como su hijo veía detenidamente aquella estatua de piedra, aquella en que siempre se sentía observado por la misma.

-Es que... ¿Quién es el hombre de la estatua?- pregunto muy curioso.

Era normal que cuando en un imperio hubiera alguna estatua de piedra de una persona, la razón sería por que fue alguien muy admirado y respetado. Alguien de mucha importancia, o también por que era algún familiar del faraón, que en este caso sería Dipper.

-Oh... Él es... - el castaño mayor no le gustaba mentir, y mucho menos a su amado hijo Billy. - Es una persona muy especial para mí Billy. - contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Hm? Creí que mamí era esa persona papi... -

-Lo es también. Pero él... era un tipo de especial diferente. Lo entenderás cuando seas grande. - explicó mientras se levantaba y se ponía a lado de su pequeño hijo.

-¿Y como se llamaba, papi?- pregunto interesado.

-Bill... Bill Cipher... -

Pocos días después...

Recorría lo pasillos de su imperio ya muy tarde, escuchando aquella canción que jamás había oído.

Si bien no entendía que decía, y la voz no lograba reconocer. Caminaba y caminaba, y cada vez más la canción se sentía más profunda y alta.

Hasta que al fin llegó a lo que se podría decir, el "jardín".

Sus ojos parecían brillar casi por la luz de la luna, sus pelos castaños revueltos y traía consigo una manta blanca.

Tenia sueño, eso era evidente. Se había despertado sólo para ir al baño, hasta que escucho aquella melodiosa voz cantar esa canción. Y, a pesar de que aún no conocía bien los pasillos, decidio seguir, y la canción fue prácticamente su guía en el camino.

No tenía miedo. Sólo curiosidad, y aún mas cuando no vio aquella estatua de piedra que le gustaba.

Se acercó a donde debería de estar la estatua, y no encontraba respuesta a su pregunta.

¿Dónde esta?

Y tan sólo volteo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por tan enorme sorpresa y quizás un poco de susto.

-Hola niño. - su sonrisa era tan grande y un poco... cínica.

Y su rostro le resultaba tan familiar...

-H-Hola... ¿Q-Quién eres? - pregunto nervioso el pequeño Billy.

\- Me llamo Bill. - contestó naturalemente. El pequeño castaño se sorprendió bastante.

-¿¡Bill!? Pero... ¿Qué tu no eras...?

-¿Una estatua?. - Billy asintió. - ¿No te parece hermosa la luna?- pregunto mientras seguía inspeccionando al pequeño niño.

-Es roja... - contestó impresionando.

-Supongo que Pino no lo recordó. - suspiro con lástima. - Y yo quería una placentera bienvenida. - sonrió lujurioso.

-¿Pino?- interrogó el castaño.

-Es tu querido padre. - informó . Es un apodo. - agregó sacando casi de la dudas al pequeño. - ¿Te llamas Billy cierto? Nuestro nombres son muy parecidos. ¿Y dónde esta tu padre?

-Descansado con mamá.

-Creo que a él le encantará mi grata visita. ¿Me guías hacía dónde está?

-No se muy bien el camino.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

Mientras caminaban...

-¿Tu cantabas esa canción? - interrogó el pequeño niño.

-Si. La escribe para tu padre. - contestó con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Eres algún hermano de mi padre?

-Más que eso pequeño. - le sonrió tiernamente.

-Canta hermoso. - comentó sin pena alguna.

-Haha lo sé... - rió.

-Cómo sabe dónde esta mi padre?

-Yo lo se todo niño.

-Conoce a mi mamá?

-Creo que Muchas cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante.

Llegaron a la enorme habitación donde Bill pudo apreciar como Wendy estaba abrazado muy 'cariñosamente' de Dipper.

-Sabias que tu tienes otro padre. - comentó como si fuera algo tan natural.

-¿Cómo?

Dipper se despertó por conciencia propia, y cuando los vio a ambos se quedo paralizado.

-¿B-Bill? -pronunció con un nudo en la garganta, frotándose los ojos para verficiar si aquello era un sueño.

Aunque claro, no lo era.

Miró hacia el balcón dónde podía lograr ver apenas la luz de luna roja, recordando por fin, que ése era la noche en que él iba a...

Regresar.

Fin de la historia.

Fecha de publicación: 19 diciembre jueves del 2019

Escritor: JaquiiAleWorld

nota del escritor:

Si lo se, es uno de esos finales libres.

Este... de hecho lo iba a dejar hasta donde Bill dice "Hola niño"; pero ñeeee

Bien, en una nocje pude terminar de publicar esta corta historia.

obviamente esto tiene una secuela (ya publicada en wattpad), pero por ahora esto es todo. este es el final.

también hay un curiosidades pero lo dejare hasta aqui. espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
